How To Break a Valkyrie
by CaMartin
Summary: "The hunt for a mysterious killer leads Bo and Tamsin down a long and twisted path. The discovery of a young, reborn angel will change the course of everything." Rated M for language and some serious smut. Read at your own risk. Valkubus pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I'm a little new to posting on fanfiction. I'm not quite sure I can add author notes into the story from the actual website, so I'm adding it directly into the text. This isn't my first attempt at fanfiction, but it might as well be. I tried once before when I was addicted to Law and Order: SVU as a teenager. During that time though, I feel that my imagination was lacking, and I tended to accidently grab material from other people's stories. I've aged since then, and even though I've read lots of Valkubus stories on this site, I sincerely hope that my ideas don't step on anyone's toes._

 _So anyways here's the jist. I cannot STAND how the show made out Tamsin to be a whiny, sniveling little girl over Bo. The writers, my in opinion, completely trashed her character. In this story I want to keep Tamsin's personality. But a theme I see here with the Valkubus stories, is that Tamsin is so rigid and offstandish towards the idea of FUN all-together. Absolutely nothing wrong with that, I've enjoyed many stories with that line of writing. But if you take the whole Wanderer shit out of the equation, Tamsin is a snarky little bitch, but she's funny and FUN as hell. So that's what I'm going for here. Also, Bo is a succubus, she is not weak… and in no way can I see Tamsin being able to overpower her, especially physically. Sooo don't expect that here._

 _Last thing and we'll get on with this Chapter. I realize I'm late to the game with Lost Girl, and I have no idea who or how many people will read this, but I'm sure there are others like me just praying for more Valkubus stories. So this is for you, and as long as I have the passion to write this story, I'll keep going, and try like hell to finish it._

 _I own nothing, but sometimes I wish I did, so I could glorify Tamsin the way she deserved!_

Tamsin was done. She was done. Done with the Happy Sunshine gang, done with Bo, done with these ridiculous _feelings_. Tamsin doesn't do _feelings_. All she wanted to do was drown herself in the glass of vodka sitting on the bar in front of her. Tamsin glanced behind her to where Bo and Kenzi were playing pool with two random Fae that walked into the bar about an hour ago. She watched as the Light Fae male stood closely behind Bo as she bent over the table, lining up her cue stick for the next shot. She saw Bo smirk, as she lightly bounced her ass against the front of the fucker's crotch.

Tamsin turned back around, sharply, her hand clutching the glass of vodka so hard it was on the brink of shattering. _What the fuck am I still doing here?_ She heard loud cheering behind her, turning once again to see Bo and Kenzi high-fiving. "Pay up bitches", Kenzi said to the two Fae who had obviously felt as if they had just been hustled. The same guy, who was on the receiving end of Bo's subtle grinding, stepped up and grabbed Bo's forearm. He pulled her close, aggressively, and said, "You cunt's cheated. My buddy and I here don't like cheating."

Tamsin sat upright, and pulled herself off the stool with graceful precision. She didn't like the man's tone, and the tension that had grown between Bo and him was becoming so aggressive that she could taste it. She almost sprinted in the direction of the succubus when she saw the man raise his hand above his head. He swung down, intending to punch Bo in the face. But Bo wasn't about to let that happen. She grabbed his fist easily, "I don't think so, buddy." Before Bo could even think to retaliate, Tamsin was there. She grabbed the man by the collar and easily lifted him off his feet, walking backwards to slam him against the nearest wall. She heard a crack from the man, probably his shoulder, if she had to guess. The brick dented around the man's silhouette from the sheer force of Tamsin.

Before she could land a knockout blow, she felt the man's friend approach her from the side. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed him around the neck, squeezing his windpipe until he fell to his knees. She turned back to face the guy she had pinned against the wall. "What seems to be the problem here, gentleman?" she said in her usual obnoxious tone. When the man refused to answer, she brought him forward before slamming him back into the wall, leaving a deeper impression in the brick. "That fucking bitch used her charms to distract us. She obviously cheated," he gasped, "and no one comes into our bar and fucks with us."

Tamsin glanced towards Kenzi, who just shrugged as if to say, _"Well, he's not wrong."_ Tamsin let out a very impatient sigh and turned back to the man pressed against the wall. She was deeply aggravated. When she agreed to come on this little mission with the succubus and her human to another city, she wasn't expecting the constant shitstorm the two little troublemakers would bring her. She had finally found a bar in this dump of a city that was on neutral ground, and accepted Bo's claimed human. Now here they were, probably going to be kicked out for good, and she still had five more days before she could return home. _Home_ , yeah right, she had no home. But all her shit was there, so that counts. Tamsin let out a deep sigh. She scrunched her nose and looked up through her eyelashes at the man. He gulped, obviously intimidated by the menacing stare that was directed at him from the irate woman. "You tried to hit that fucking bitch, and I am not okay with that. Now let me tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to make you cry tonight, right here in _your_ bar, in front of all _your_ friends. I'm going to break your fingers, one by one, until you beg her for forgiveness." Then she felt it, a light but persistent hand on her bicep.

"Tamsin." The voice came out as a delicate plea. She turned her head to look at the woman, green eyes meeting brown. God, she hated this woman. She hated that fucking pull in the pit of her stomach when Bo looked at her like that. She hated how she couldn't fight it, and how she felt like a slave to the succubus' every desire. Tamsin let out a very irritated growl, and released both men. They both fell to the ground and crawled as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the angry Valkyrie. She watched as they stumbled to their feet, and ran towards the exit. Their retreat gave Tamsin a feeling of satisfaction. Then suddenly she saw the bar keep make his appearance from his office behind a door next to the bar. "What in god's name is going on out here?" he asked in a very southern accent.

She felt Kenzi's hand grab her arm, "Well, It's been fun, but I think it's time for us to go now," the little human said anxiously. The three women made a hasty exit. As Tamsin walked out of the bar into the scorching heat of the Atlanta night air she cringed. The humidity was suffocating, and did nothing for her bad mood. Here she was enjoying a nice night with a glass full of vodka and peaceful air conditioning, and the wonder bitches' strike again.

"Hey Tam Tam, wait up." Kenzi yelled when she saw the hurried pace Tamsin had decided to walk with. Bo was irritated. It's not like she didn't appreciate Tamsin coming to help, but she could have handled that situation easily. And without violence. Her and Kenzi were just having fun. All she had to do was push her charms into the guy's arm and he would have been putty in her hands. But, of course, Tamsin had to take her predictable aggressive action, and throw around the men like they were ragdolls. Why did she have to do that? It was the most infuriating thing.

Tamsin felt Kenzi's hand grab the back of her jacket and she turned around suddenly. "I'm so fed up with you two!" she snapped. Kenzi withdrew her hand quickly and took two steps back from the enraged Valkyrie. "Everywhere we go, no matter what situation we're in, you both have to cause problems. I'm done! You both can handle this shit on your own." Bo pulled Kenzi behind her and stepped up to the fuming woman. She knew Tamsin wouldn't hurt Kenzi, but the instinct to protect the girl was so engrained in her by this point that old habits die hard. Bo bucked up to Tamsin, inches away from her face and stared her down.

"You need to calm down right now, Tamsin. We were just fine until you decided to go off the rails." She saw the fury flash through Tamsin's eyes. The woman's chest heaving in front of her. And then she noticed something else. She saw a bead of sweat run down the side of the Valkyrie's neck, slowly making its way down the front of her chest, and further below in between her breasts. She followed it with her eyes, and noticed the black bra Tamsin was wearing peaking out over the top of her slightly damp tank top. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry at the realization that she wanted to follow the exact same path the droplet had taken with her tongue.

Tamsin noticed immediately that something shifted. In less than a millisecond Bo's anger vanished and was replaced with something else. She wasn't exactly sure what until she saw the shifting of Bo's eyes, lower, lower, until it stopped right at her chest. Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly very confused at what has happening. Bo quickly brought her eyes back up to hers. And Tamsin could have sworn she saw a flash of blue cross those brown eyes. Almost sure. It happened so quickly that maybe she imagined it.

"Earth to BoBo and Officer Slamsin." Kenzi said from behind the succubus. She didn't want her best friend and Tamsin fighting. "Guys, it's like 100 degrees out here, not to mention I'm pretty sure we're all going to drown in this air. Can we go to a different bar? Tammy, I promise no more tricks from Bo Bear and me, okay?" she said, hoping to relieve some of the tension that had accumulated between the two women. Tamsin's eyes snapped to Kenzi and the anger returned like wildfire.

"You both have a good time, I'm going back to the hotel," she spat and pivoted around to walk furiously down the sidewalk.

Bo was silent. _Did I just imagine myself with Tamsin?_ She was shocked. It's not like she didn't notice that the blonde was ridiculously attractive, but it's Tamsin. She's the bitchiest person Bo had ever met in her life. The most self-centered, egotistical, aggressively… sexy woman. _She has really nice legs._ Bo shook her head to rid herself of the onset of such ridiculous thoughts as she watched the Valkyrie's retreating form. The heat must be getting to her. Canada never had this kind of heat. This smothering, damp kind of heat. _Like what I would find between her legs with my mouth._ Bo couldn't help it. She needed to feed, right now, before she ran after Tamsin and dragged her down an alley so she could shove her up against a wall.

Bo turned to Kenzi. "Don't worry about her, bestie. We'll have fun without Miss Grouchy Pants over there," she said with a smile as she pulled Kenzi against her side, hailing the nearest cab. "Oh no, I know that look. On second thought, maybe I should go with Tamsin."

Bo frowned and looked at Kenzi. "What's wrong with hanging out with me, hmm? Besides, Tamsin's being a total dick right now."

"True, but I'm pretty sure your fire crotch is singing its favorite mating call," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kenz. I'll buy all your drinks tonight."

"Well in that case, sing away!" Kenzi said with a fist pump as she jumped into the backseat of the cab that had just pulled up.

Tamsin didn't know why she snapped so easily. Bo created such a hostile aggression inside of her that it was just a natural reaction. There was a reason for that, and Tamsin had been running from it since the moment she met Bo. She hated her immediately. The unaligned succubus who turned everyone around her into panting puppy dogs. She wouldn't be that. Ever. It wasn't her and she refused to allow Bo to have that effect on her.

Tamsin shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked. It was way too hot for jeans, but she wouldn't be caught dead in shorts. She stared at the ground, unable to force Bo out of her mind. _Why did she look at me like that?_ She looked hungry. And Tamsin figured that she probably was. She saw Bo look at others like that. At Lauren and even at Dyson when she needed to be healed. But that look had never once been directed at her. She kind of liked it, and she hated that she did. _Goddammit, Tamsin, stop it._ She stopped walking and pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes. She let out a deep sigh and checked the time on her watch. She left Kenzi and Bo almost an hour ago, just walking aimlessly around a foreign city.

She had just passed by a college football stadium and saw a fast food joint to her right, called The Varsity. She didn't like this city. It was too spread out. There was just so much open land. It made her feel unnerved, like she was being forced to open herself up along with the layout of the city. She heard the rush of the heavy traffic on the highway flowing underneath the bridge a few yards in front of her. She let out an irritated sigh at what she was about to do. She took her phone out and found Kenzi's name, she quickly wrote a text and pushed her phone back into her pocket.

 _Where are you?_

Not even a minute passed when her phone buzzed back. She looked at the text with the location of Bo and Kenzi's whereabouts. She quickly turned around and walked back in which the way she came.

Bo had found the one for her feeding tonight. He was a decently built guy, very nice complexion. If she had to guess she'd say Brazilian. But none of that really mattered, he didn't matter. He was just the first guy that grabbed her attention. She was out in the alley way behind the club, allowing the guy to push her up against the wall, his mouth on her neck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift. As he ran open mouth kisses across her neck she envisioned a very sexy, yet infuriating blonde doing just that to her. Her hand sliding across Bo's tight stomach and down to cup her sex. Then she thought about the blonde hiking up her black dress and sliding her long fingers along the dripping slits of Bo's pussy. She hummed her approval and tonight's meal said, "You like that, baby?"

Bo's eyes snapped open and she pushed the guy off of her. Are you fucking kidding me? All she needed was to get laid so she can feed and she's picturing mother fucking _Tamsin_ taking her against the wall? She couldn't help herself, she began to laugh at the absurdity that is her life. The guy looked at her with confusion as he tried to step forward to continue where he left off. Bo put up her hand and pushed him back and said, "No."

The man looked stunned. "NO? Are you fucking joking?" he said. And then suddenly his demeanor changed. He became irate and grabbed Bo by the waste, slamming her into the wall. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to tease?"

Bo rolled her eyes and brought up her knee directly into the guy's crotch, hard. He moaned and doubled over. She shoved her foot into his back and kicked him to the ground. She picked up her shirt that she had discarded earlier and walked through the back door of the club, not even bothering to put it back on.

When Tamsin arrived at the location that Kenzi directed her to, she rolled her eyes. She could hear from the bumping of the music that this definitely wasn't a bar. She looked up at the sign and read, _Havana Club_. She scrunched her nose in disapproval. A club, really? What were they, eighteen? She walked through the front door and saw the massive amount of people grinding on the fairly large dance floor to music that sounded a lot like European dubstep. Oh great, how was she going to find Bo? Kenzi! Tamsin meant Kenzi, not Bo. She couldn't care less where Bo was. Right. So where was Kenzi.

Tamsin scanned her eyes around the building and saw a petite little Russian girl cursing like a sailor at the bouncer who was pulling her away from the bar.

" _Ебать ты, отпусти меня . Вы чертовски уколом."_

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she walked over to where the human was. She put her hands around the obviously drunk Kenzi and pulled her away from the bouncer. He looked at Tamsin and asked, "Is she with you?" Tamsin rolled her eyes again and responded, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Alright well, she's cut off. She's had way too much and groped the bartender."

"What," Kenzi drunkenly slurred, "He's so sexy and he has such a nice ass. He basically asked me to grab a handful of it," she defended.

The bouncer gave her a stern, disapproving look and pointed at her and said, "No," as if scolding a small child. Tamsin couldn't help her smirk that made an appearance on her face. The bouncer gave Tamsin a slight nod before turning around to deal with a young college kid who began to puke in the pot of a planted tree located on the other side of the dance floor. She definitely did not envy him or his job. She grabbed Kenzi's shoulders and turned her around. She leaned over to look the little human directly in the eyes and said, "Kenzi, where's Bo?"

Kenzi got a mischievous smile on her face and Tamsin didn't like it one bit. "Why you wanna know, Tammers? You gettin' the hots for my succu-bestie?" she slurred and almost stumbled when she tried to take a step back to the bar. Yep, Tamsin definitely didn't like it. She was beginning to feel the usual frustration boil up inside her whenever she was dealing with the wonder bitches. She grabbed Kenzi again and said, "I'm serious, Kenzi! Where is she?"

"Oh, relax detective bitchyness. She found a feed and she's doin' her succu-thang. Hey bartender! Yeah, I see you! Hey, don't avoid me, bitch. I want my shots. I get free drinks ALL night tonight." Kenzi yelled at the blushing blonde haired boy behind the bar.

Tamsin couldn't help the sudden rush of jealousy she felt boil inside of her. She growled at herself and grabbed the shot that the blonde boy sent down the bar to Kenzi and downed it.

"HEY! THAT WAS MINE," Kenzi yelled at Tamsin. "Do you know how hard I just had to work to get that?"

Tamsin stepped down the bar towards the boy and grabbed him by the shirt, practically pulling him over the bar top. She grabbed a wad of cash from her back pocket and shoved it in the kid's mouth. "Listen here you little shit. I want an entire bottle of vodka right now. That's five hundred dollars right there, and if you don't give me what I want, I'll shove that money so far up your ass you'll shit Benjamin's for a week, understand?" she growled.

The boys eyes were so wide Tamsin thought he was going to cry. He nodded his head furiously and turned and grabbed the closest full bottle he could find. She almost felt bad for him, almost. She took the bottle and brought it to her lips, downing half of it in about five seconds. She turned to look at Kenzi, whose jaw dropped so far that Tamsin thought it might be dislocated. "Holy shit, Tammy Tam. How did ya even drink that so fast? Here, gimme," she said as she reached for the bottle. Tamsin reluctantly let her have it, knowing that she drank enough to help her forget about Bo in about 30 seconds, at least for a little while.

She took a seat at the bar and turned to look at the people grinding on the dance floor. The music was so loud she could feel the bass echo through her entire body. It was oddly nice, feeling that and watching people practically having sex clothed right in front of her, and slightly erotic if she was being honest. The room was beginning to sway as she felt the alcohol take effect in her body. She noticed the crowd parting in front of her and all attention seemed to be drawn that way. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering what all the fuss was about until she saw her. Bo was walking through the crowd like the salty little sex demon she was, topless, with a lacy, deep red, bra.

Tamsin almost lost her shit right there. The sexual energy radiating from the succubus was so evident she literally felt herself get wet just by looking at her. Bo had an irritated expression fixed on her pretty little face, and then her eyes fell on Tamsin. The look of the pure, unadulterated, savage lust that crossed Bo's face made Tamsin swallow hard. She had never, not once, not ever felt intimidated by someone before, until right then. Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's shoulder, practically falling off the bar stool, "Tammy, ya might wanna run now. I'm thinkin' that Bobolicious over there is about to tear you apart."

She heard the actual warning in Kenzi's voice. The human wasn't being a smartass, she was seriously concerned that Tamsin may have just found herself in the line of vision of a very hungry, very horny, very sexy sex demon.

Tamsin grabbed the vodka from Kenzi's hand and downed the rest of the contents in the bottle.

She stood up and leaned herself against the bar, letting her characteristic smirk settle onto her face, "Well then, bring it on succulette."


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin knew she had to think fast. Once she gave that smirk of hers to the sexually power charged woman across the dance floor from her, she knew if she didn't think of a plan that Bo would fuck her senseless right here in front of all these people. She turned to Kenzi and said, "Kenzi, stay out of trouble." Then she got to her feet and made her way to a door labeled "Employees only".

"No promises, Tammers. But I'm not the one that's about to get pounded into oblivion," she yelled at Tamsin's retreating form.

Kenzi settled back down at the bar, grabbing the empty bottle of vodka, and frowned. Now what would she do? She had to give Bo credit, because even through her succubus induced state, Bo came to her first.

"Kenzi, will you be okay here for a little bit?" Bo asked gruffly, trying her best not to let the sexual energy coursing through her veins slip out into a conversation with her best friend.

Kenzi held up the empty bottle and pouted. Bo understood and quickly walked to the bartender. She ran her hands along his arm and sent out her charms. "Give her whatever she wants, anytime she asks," she said to the kid. He smiled sweetly at her and said, "You're so pretty." Bo patted his arm and said, "Yeah, I know, kid."

She walked by Kenzi and winked at her, much to the little human's delight when a line of shots appeared in front of her. As Bo made her way towards the door that Tamsin escaped into, she grabbed the same bouncer that had been harassing Kenzi earlier. She sent out her charms again, "Protect that little human," she said pointing to Kenzi, "don't let her leave with anyone, and don't let anyone harass her. You will stay with her until I get back, do you understand?" The bouncer nodded affectionately to the succubus. Bo didn't wait for a reply as the man said sweet nothings toward her retreating form.

Bo pushed the door open aggressively, feeling her eyes turn blue as she walked up the stairs leading to a second floor. The first thing she noticed was a lot of construction equipment. It was obvious that the club owner was in the middle of building a second floor. She scanned the empty room, but no Tamsin. She let out a small growl of aggravation that she was forced to play hide and seek with the Valkyrie. _Oh, this bitch needs to be fucked. Hard._ Next, she noticed a sliding glass door that lead to a deck on the back side of the building, facing away from the street. The door was left open and she knew immediately that Tamsin had chosen to go out there. Bo rolled her head, cracking her neck, as she made her way out on the deck.

She immediately saw Tamsin leaning with her back against the railing of the deck, her arms casually leaning out to both sides, exposing herself openly to Bo. The blonde lazily brought her gaze towards Bo and arched one eyebrow, "Can I help you with something, succubabe?" she asked innocently.

Bo felt a rush of passion and took three long strides until she was directly in front of Tamsin. She grabbed the front of her tank and with unbelievable strength, ripped the tank in half.

As much as Tamsin was trying to play it cool, she couldn't help the nerves that had bubbled inside her when she looked at the succubus standing at the door, watching her like a predator. But now that Bo had effectively ripped apart her tank top, a wave of arousal hit her like a fucking submarine. She grabbed the back of Bo's neck roughly, sliding her fingers up to tangle in her hair, and pushed her three paces back until she slammed into the glass. Bo let out a moan and Tamsin immediately acted, shoving her tongue into Bo's mouth.

 _God, she tastes so good, w_ as the first thing that crossed Tamsin's mind. She bit Bo's bottom lip, which caused the brunette to moan even louder. Bo roughly grabbed at the flesh on Tamsin's hips and spun her around so she was the one with her back slammed against the glass door. Bo shoved her leg between Tamsin's and ground her knee up against the valkyrie's jean covered sex. The friction felt incredible and Tamsin slammed her head back against the glass, exposing her neck to Bo.

Bo took full advantage of the opportunity and immediately crashed her mouth against Tamsin's neck, letting her tongue glide along her flesh, tasting the salt caused by the unbearable heat that was Georgia. Bo intended to do exactly what she had wanted to do earlier that night. She dropped her mouth down, over the blonde's collar bone, where she stopped for just a second to nibble at the skin there, and then down the valley between Tamsin's breasts. The valkyrie had her hand shoved into the brunette's hair, the other on her hip to encourage the movement of Bo's knee against her. Tamsin brought her hips down against Bo's knee, rocking vigorously. God, she wanted inside of Bo. Now. She tried to push Bo off so she could gain the upper hand, but Bo's hold against her was way more powerful than she had originally thought.

She heard the brunette chuckle at the attempt and well fuck, it that just didn't piss her off. "You are the most infuriating fucking woman I have ever fucking met on this entire…" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Bo's mouth covered her now very exposed nipple. Tamsin let out a hiss of excitement and reaffirmed her hand in Bo's hair, encouraging the succubus. She could feel Bo's smile against her skin.

"You were saying?" the brunette taunted.

"Shut… the fuck… up," Tamsin growled out between moans every time she felt Bo's tongue swipe across her nipple. Bo's hands found their way to each side of Tamsin's waist, pulling her down aggressively against the fiction she was creating against the blonde's sex. Bo lifted her head to kiss Tamsin again, sliding her tongue roughly against the Valkyrie's. The succubus let out a soft purr as she turned to grab the shell of Tamsin's ear in between her teeth. She nibbled gently and asked, "Are you wet for me, Tamsin?"

Tamsin's arousal spiked so high from Bo's words and she could feel the rush of wetness between her legs, but she'd be damned if she voiced that to this overly cocky succubitch. She refused to answer, which only aggravated Bo. In one hard tug, the button of the blonde's jeans popped clean off, and Bo aggressively pulled them down. The jeans were resting on the top of the brunette's thigh, which was still planted firmly between Tamsin's legs. "Well then, I guess I'll have to check for myself," Bo said as she lightly sucked on the pulse point located on Tamsin's neck.

Bo slipped her hand down the Valkyrie's tight stomach, agonizingly slow. She glided her fingers delicately along the top of the blonde's underwear line before suddenly plunging them inside. Bo felt scorching heat radiating from Tamsin against her fingers. She began sliding two fingers against the woman and Bo gasped. Fuck, she was drenched. Tamsin closed her eyes tightly, feeling the embarrassment cascade over her at what she knew the succubus found. "Tamsin baby, you're dripping."

Bo gave her a small bite on her neck and she could feel Tamsin's come drip around her fingers. "Here, let me show you," she said as she pulled her hand out of the blonde's pants and brought them parallel to her face. Bo fucking loved the sheer embarrassment that currently resided on the face of the normally arrogant blonde. With Bo's free hand, she grabbed Tamsin's chin and forced her to watch as she slipped her fingers covered with the blonde's come, into her mouth. Bo closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the taste of the valkyrie on her tongue. When she opened her eyes she grabbed Tamsin by the back of her neck and crashed her lips on onto the blonde's.

Tamsin's head was spinning. She could taste herself on Bo's tongue as the other woman invaded her mouth, and the suddenly, she felt a deep pull from without her stomach. She opened her eyes, confused, and realized that Bo was feeding. She slammed her eyes shut and relished in the slightly painful, yet incredibly arousing way that Bo was making her feel. A few seconds later, Bo broke away, only wanting a small snack for the moment.

Tamsin opened her eyes again and stared directly into Bo's, noticing that her eyes were now an icy blue color. "Wow," Bo said with amazement. Tamsin couldn't help the smirk from returning to her face. "Yeah, well I've been told THAT before." Bo couldn't, for the life of her, understand how the blonde could still be so cocky when she had her pinned against a glass door, obviously at Bo's mercy. Well, she definitely wasn't one to be outdone. She'd break this damn valkyrie if it was the last thing she would do. Her aggression came back with a fury and suddenly, Bo dropped to her knees, pulling Tamsin's jeans all the way down to her ankles.

"Bo," Tamsin called out, obviously uneasy at what was happening right now. She was standing here, bra barely covering her mostly exposed breasts and now her pants and underwear were around her ankles. Bo's face was inches from her sex and even _she_ could smell her arousal. Suddenly Bo had one of Tamsin's leg firmly placed over her shoulder and before Tamsin could fully grasp what the succubus was doing, her mouth was on her, like fucking fire. Tamsin threw her head back and moaned loudly as her hips instinctually bucked into Bo's mouth.

Bo took the blonde's movement as an opportunity to situate herself better. She snaked her arm around the lower part of the valkyrie's back and held her tightly against her mouth. Bo dragged her tongue firmly against the blonde's pussy and licked her up. Tamsin was dripping against her mouth and it was the fucking sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Bo wanted this woman, badly, so badly it scared her. But she'd think about that later. Now she wanted this cocky little bitch to come hard against her mouth. Tamsin had subconsciously pushed both hands into the brunette's hair, completely lost to the feeling of Bo's tongue sliding expertly against where she wanted her most.

Then Bo got an idea. She's able to use her charms through her hands, but she's never tried to push her charms out by using her tongue. She figured it couldn't be that difficult. She used both hands to grab Tamsin's hips, situating her other leg on Bo's shoulders. Tamsin was now sitting on Bo, and the brunette knew she was going to need to support if she was able to pull this off. Bo began licking the blonde vigorously, sliding deep inside her, which elicited a rough thrust from the blonde's hips. She could feel Tamsin's nails dig into the top of her neck. She took the opportunity to look up at the blonde, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth slightly open, and her hips softly grinding in rhythm to Bo's tongue. Now. She wanted to send her over the edge right now.

Bo forced herself to concentrate, trying to redirect her succubus powers to her tongue. She was right, with a little focus, it wasn't that hard. She pushed her tongue deep into the blonde and released a set of strong charms into the valkyrie. Tamsin's eyes snapped open and her hips began jerking violently against Bo.

"Holy mother of GOD," Tamsin yelled out. She slammed her head so hard back against the glass she caused it to spider. It hurt like a bitch, and she didn't care about that right now. She was feeling the greatest pleasure she had EVER felt in all of her many lifetimes. She didn't know what to do with her hands. The reached up behind her and pushed against the glass, using the leverage to grind harder against Bo's incredible mouth. Another set of charms were released inside of Tamsin and she felt it hit the deepest parts of her core. The sound that left her mouth didn't even sound human. She had no control of the way her body was reacting. She had no control of anything.

The rush of liquid that hit Bo's mouth surprised the hell out of her. Then she realized, Tamsin was fucking squirting. _Tamsin_. Tamsin was squirting into her mouth and she never wanted anything more. She wished at the moment she was in a bed, so she could use one of her thumbs to send charms into this incredibly sexy woman's clit, while she released them inside of her with her tongue. But she couldn't let go of Tamsin's hips at the moment. It was taking all of the strength to keep the blonde for dislodging her from in between the valkyrie's thighs. And then she heard it, the words she'd been waiting for.

"Fuck, Bo, fuck…Bo I'm gonna come."

Bo held on tight, waiting for the valkyrie to break and come into her mouth.

Bo thought she heard screaming. She was so focused on forcing an earth shattering orgasm out of this infuriatingly stubborn woman that the rest of the world fell away. But she couldn't ignore it as she heard loud screams coming from the large amounts of people running out of the club. Then she felt a sharp pain against her face. Tamsin had just slapped her. Bo stopped and looked up, surprised and confused. She saw an apologetic look on the blonde's face, and then Tamsin slapped her again.

Bo was completely back to earth now as she glanced around. She looked over the edge of the building and saw people running everywhere. "Fuck, what the hell is going on? Oh my god, Kenzi!" the brunette yelled as she got to her feet, leaving the blonde where she was. Bo ran back into the club.

Tamsin was left laying on the ground, "Oh no it's fine, just rock my god damn world and leave me here to try and walk. No big deal." The blonde mumbled as she tried to pull herself up. She grabbed her jeans and yanked them back on. She tried not to focus on the ridiculous amount of wetness she felt running down the inside of her thighs. She hoped some serious shit was going down on the first floor so she could beat the fuck out of someone, if only to relieve the sexual frustration she felt from not being able to come.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bo entered the first level of the club, the first thing she noticed was the thick aura of death. She saw a couple humans on the ground, their faces warped in obvious pain and terror as they were slain. One of the victims, her chest caved in, almost as if every organ, bone, and muscle crumpled to dust inside of her. She saw a young kid cowering in the corner on the far side of the room, his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth from obvious shock.

"Yo, Bobo," she heard Kenzi yell to her left. _Oh, thank god_. She walked towards Kenzi, who was lying on the floor overtop of the bouncer Bo had assigned to protect her. He had deep gashes across his chest, probably fatal wounds, although for the moment he was still breathing. "Kenzi, what happened?"

Kenzi stood up, wobbly, due to her current drunken state. "It's our guy, Bobo," she said and then nodded towards the bouncer lying on the ground. "Jason, here, jumped in front of me just as I was about to be attacked."

At that moment, Tamsin made her way into the club, scrunching her nose at the mess she found. She walked towards the two girls and stood directly behind Bo.

"Please, Bo, he saved my life. Save him. I don't want him to die because he was succubused to protect me," Kenzi said. She stumbled towards Bo, and the brunette caught her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said, "Kenzi, he's only human."

"Uh, excuse me, but in case you've forgotten, I'M human!" Kenzi responded.

The Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, right."

Kenzi took a step back to look at her best friend and the blonde. Both girls were seriously disheveled and both were only in their bras. "Geez, ladies, where are your shirts?"

Bo rolled her eyes, "Bigger problems here, Kenz," she said and glanced down at the suffering human. She let out an exasperated sigh. She had barely fed. She wasn't sure if she had enough Chi to heal the poor guy.

Reading Bo's mind, Tamsin rolled her eyes. _Always gotta be the savior._ She grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and forced her mouth onto Bo's. The succubus was taken by surprise and quickly got lost into the kiss as Tamsin slipped her tongue into Bo's mouth. The brunette released a small moan and pulled the blonde up against her.

"Feed, Bo," Tamsin mumbled against the succubus' lips, completely aware that they had an audience.

It was as if Bo didn't even hear the Valkyrie as her hands roamed up to grab the clasp of the blonde's bra, fully intending to release Tamsin's breasts from its hold. Kenzi cleared her throat loudly, and that brought Bo back to reality. It was just so easy to lose herself to this infuriating bitch of a woman. Bo pulled back a little and began taking Tamsin's Chi, not too gently either. Tamsin felt her legs weaken, as they were already wobbly due to their earlier excursions. She felt Bo's grip tighten around her waist as the succubus brought her free hand up to cup Tamsin's cheek. When Bo finally broke away, she left Tamsin breathless, slightly gasping for air.

Bo crouched down over the dying man and released Tamsin's Chi back into him. Kenzi watched as the wounds on Jason's chest began to heal as his chest expanded from the life being forced into him. Bo pulled back before he was healed completely, but enough to where the man would be fine with some medical attention. She didn't want to cause suspicion in the human world. She could feel the remainder of the Valkyrie's Chi coursing through her veins. Her body was humming, and her inner succubus wanted so much more.

Tamsin had recovered from the welcome invasion and stood with her hands on her hips, looking around the almost abandoned club. "Alright let's regroup. So, the bastard we're looking for just happened to pick the exact same human club we happened to be in tonight. Doesn't that seem a little fishy?" She turned to Bo, whose eyes were fading back to that beautiful brown.

"Well, it's not exactly uncommon for Fae to frequent human spots down here. Trick filled me in on the differences between our world and theirs before we left. There is really no established Fae colony south of New York. Most of the Fae down here are lost people, who have no idea who they are," Bo responded.

"Well, it's pretty obvious this dude knows he's Fae, being that he came all the way to Montreal to learn about it," Kenzi countered, still swaying slightly from the amount of alcohol she had drank.

Tamsin walked towards the nearest body. The young woman looked to be barely nineteen, her face laced with terror as she died. The Valkyrie examined her chest, noting the way the tissue was caving in. "I think we're dealing with one of two kinds of perpetrators. Either this guy is unable to control his power, or he's a psychopath that enjoys crushing his victims."

Bo sighed and rubbed the palm of her hand against her eye. She was trying to concentrate, really she was. But her body was still crying out for the Valkyrie, and she was having a hard time looking at Tamsin while she was dressed in such little attire. "How long do we have until the police arrive?"

Tamsin stood up and looked at her watch. "We should probably leave right about now. We have no idea if there are any Fae involved in the police force here, and I'll be damned if I'm held for questioning. Let's get back to the hotel and continue this discussion there."

x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x

"Okay, so we think our guy came to our city in order to seek out Fae like him. He either slipped up and accidently killed six humans at one time, or carelessly slaughtered them out of pure bloodlust." Bo said as she stared at the case file in her lap.

Tamsin picked up her bottle of vodka and took a deep pull, glancing over to the passed out human on the couch in the living room space of the hotel. "Correct, and we know for a fact that the dude is a powerful Fae, thanks to Dyson's wonderful nose."

Tamsin knew immediately that Dyson wouldn't be the one making this journey with the succubus and her little pet, not after the careless murders of six humans literally a block away from his post for the evening. Dyson was swamped with so much political bullshit he couldn't even breathe right now. As soon as the wolf arrived at the scene after the bloodcurdling screams rang out into the night air, he smelled the rarity of the Fae. He had no idea what the killer was, but it demanded caution. He quickly reminded Tamsin of this when she agreed to accompany the wonder bitches on their investigation, and she knew from the stress in his voice that he was truly worried. However, that worry wasn't for her. No, of course, it was for the beloved succubus. The Valkyrie wasn't afraid of a rare Fae. She had lived many lifetimes, fought in many foreign wars, and slain many powerful old Fae. If it turned out that the killer was some out of control, blood hungry creature, then Tamsin would have no problem putting him down all by herself.

"We found a receipt in the Fae's discarded jacket, which leads us to believe that he originated from here in Atlanta. But, seriously Tamsin, how do we locate a person when we have absolutely nothing else to go on?"

Tamsin tapped her half empty bottle against the counter and frowned. They had no idea what the suspect looked like. Kenzi was too drunk to have been able to focus her attention on what had occurred in the club. When she turned toward the commotion, she was blinded by a bright light and then immediately found herself on her back under the bouncer who protected her.

"And another thing, the bouncer was the only one to receive any external wounds. All of the other victims had their insides crushed, but he had multiple deep gashes as if the Fae cut into him with something." Bo stated, scanning over the autopsy photos of the past victims.

Tamsin thought about the way the gashes were imprinted into the human's chest. The way he was cut in to was so familiar, yet she couldn't name the weapon that was used. "I think it's time we pay a visit to the local PD. If the fucker is from here, then chances are he has killed before. There has to be some kind of record on this guy. Plus, if the club had cameras, the police will have them now. We may be able to at least put a face on him."

Bo nodded in agreement with the Valkyrie. She let out a sigh and chanced a glance at the other woman across from her. Tamsin was leaning on the counter, her elbows resting against the cold marble, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. Bo took the opportunity to let her eyes sweep over the blonde. She had thrown on a fitted black t-shirt and a pair of loosely fitted pajama bottoms. They hung so low on her hips, Bo figured all she had to do was give them a gentle tug and they'd drop to the ground.

They hadn't talked about it, hadn't even acknowledged what had happened between them. Bo could still taste a hint of the Valkyrie on her tongue. "So, I think we should talk…"

Tamsin's head snapped so suddenly towards Bo that it begged for whiplash, "No, no no no," the blonde interrupted her, "There will be no discussion about anything."

Tamsin quickly pushed away from the counter and moved further into the room. Where could she even go to hide? She was in a hotel room, no private rooms, just the bathroom. She glanced at Kenzi, suddenly angry that the little human had passed out drunk. At least if she was awake, Bo wouldn't force Tamsin to talk. An irritated expression settled on the Valkyrie's face when she felt Bo grab her bicep.

What pissed her off the most was that now she knew just how much strength the succubus possessed. Less than two hours ago, the brunette had her pinned against the glass door of the club trapped in an incredibly vulnerable position, and the blonde couldn't budge her. _It's not like I wanted to anyway._ Tamsin closed her eyes in embarrassment. Bo had her moaning and writhing like a horny little slut. She didn't want to talk about it, not ever. In fact, she was perfectly happy with forgetting that it ever happened. However, the brunette had other ideas.

In Bo's perspective, she didn't win, not even close. She would have, had they not been interrupted. But she had every intention to break the Valkyrie upstairs at that club. She wanted to blonde to shatter for _her_. And that hadn't happened. Bo hadn't had the pleasure of a full feed with Tamsin, and that's all it was. Just a feed. Of course, that's all it was. Bo ignored the voice in the back of her mind that screamed out in protest.

Bo roughly pulled Tamsin to face her, "You don't get to run from me, Tamsin. That's not something I'm going to allow."

The Valkyrie's eyebrows shot up, "Not something you're going to _allow_?" she spat. "Well you'll just have to forgive me succuslut, but I don't give two shits about what you will _allow_. No one tells me what I can and cannot do, especially you." Tamsin replied as she yanked her arm out of Bo's grasp. She turned away from Bo, with every intention to walk down to the service desk and demand a separate room. Before she could even take a step, Bo had her by her hips and up against a wall.

Tamsin's head slammed back and she scowled. The expression she was directing at Bo was so deadly, the brunette could feel herself shiver, but not out of fear. No, it was from the strong arousal that pulsed through her body like a tidal wave.

"Get off me," the blonde huffed out through gritted teeth.

Bo let her gaze drop to the Valkyrie's lips. She couldn't help her tongue from darting out to lick her own bottom lip. "Is that what you really want, Tamsin?" Bo breathed out in a sultry tone.

Tamsin stopped struggling, if only for a moment. _Why is it so fucking hot in here?_ God, she was angry. Bo always seemed to know exactly how to piss her off. She didn't like to be challenged, especially by the woman who was proving more and more everyday that she was close to Tamsin's equal. She couldn't deny it though, not with the dampness accumulating between her thighs, her body wanted Bo. _She_ wanted Bo. She'd be damned though, if she let the Succubus gain the upper hand this time around. Tamsin let her body relax; trying to appear to the succubus that she was giving in.

Bo watched as defeat crossed Tamsin's face and it made her heart swell with so much pride she could burst. Tamsin adopted a lazy smile, shifting her hips lightly against Bo as she lifted her head, covering Bo's neck with her wet mouth. Bo let out a sigh and tilted her head back. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Tamsin to give in and stop fighting her so she could please the blonde's body over and over. Tamsin grinned against Bo's neck as soon as she realized that the brunette was distracted. She suddenly grabbed both of Bo's arms, pinning them to her side, and swung her around until Bo was the one trapped. Before the succubus could regain her senses, Tamsin pushed her hands down the front of Bo's shorts, thrusting three fingers deep inside of the brunette's wet pussy.

The moan that ripped through Bo's lips was primal. She immediately lifted one leg to wrap around the blonde's waist and rested her head against the crook of her shoulder. She rode hard against the unrelenting thrusts of Tamsin's fingers inside of her. Tamsin was taking no prisoners. She pushed hard into the brunette, curling her fingers with each thrust. She could hear the sound that was created due to Bo's wetness and the friction of her fingers. It was sexy as hell. She could feel Bo's g-spot expand as she directed her fingers with excellent precision. Bo wasn't even trying to be quiet, she didn't want to. She could feel her build up rising and she was about to break way earlier than she could have thought. Tamsin seemed to know exactly how to work her over, like fucking Bo had been something she'd been doing for years. When she thought Tamsin couldn't take her any better, the Valkyrie hiked the brunette's other leg up around her waist, and drove into her with such a force that dust particles from the ceiling began to rain around them.

Bo immediately lifted her hips to meet Tamsin's every thrust, slamming her shoulder's back into the wall every time. She had one hand wrapped around the blonde's neck, and she felt sweat begin to trickle down her own back from the effort of matching Tamsin's intensity. And still, she felt herself rising even higher. Her orgasm was so close she could feel her walls tightening around Tamsin's fingers. The blonde could feel it, too. Tamsin switched up her pace, pinning Bo tightly to the wall so she wasn't able to move, and began to furiously pump her fingers in and out of the brunette. She added a forth finger to the mess between the succubus' legs, and slammed her mouth down on Bo's to swallow the earth shattering moans.

The orgasm that followed tore apart any single strip of sanity the brunette still had. She thrust up so hard that it caused the blonde to have to use every bit of strength she had to keep her pinned against the wall. The intensity of the woman's thighs clenching around Tamsin's waist was bruising. Every moan the brunette released was directed into the blonde's mouth as Tamsin kept up her furious pace, creating Bo's orgasm to last so long Bo felt like she might actually pass out. With one final hard thrust, Tamsin kept her fingers deep in Bo's pussy, allowing the brunette to rock her hips furiously against her palm. Bo rode out the rest of her orgasm and once she felt she could breathe again, she was able to relax, completely spent.

When Tamsin felt that Bo had gained enough energy to hold herself up, the Valkyrie slowly released her hold, bringing the succubus' legs down from around her waist. Tamsin immediately shifted her hold to the brunette's hips, not taking any chances that Bo's legs would give out on her. Bo's lack of trying to form any words made Tamsin smirk. She pressed her body up against the succubus, "Are here I thought a succubus couldn't be out sexed."

Before Bo could respond, there was a sudden pounding on the door a few feet down the hallway from where they were standing. Both women, startled, stared at the door in utter confusion. Both still had their bodies flush up against the other, Bo's shorts discarded behind them. Another set of slams came from the door and a strangled, " _Help me_ " came from a voice on the other end.

Tamsin sprung into action, quickly making her way back into the kitchen to grab her gun off the counter. She held the gun with both hands by her side as she inched towards the door. She looked through the peephole only to see nothing. She heard another small sound come from the other side, almost like a whimper. She turned back to Bo, who had her shorts back in place and a dagger in her hand. She gave the Valkyrie a slight nod, and Tamsin pulled the door open, fixing her gun on the young boy that had fallen halfway into the room. She lowered her gun slightly when she saw the massive amount of blood flowing freely from the boy's shoulder. A bullet wound. Bo was the first of the two to walk towards the boy. She put her arms under his and dragged him into the room.

She looked up at the blonde, "Tamsin, help me! He's dying," Bo shrieked as she tried to put pressure on the wound.

Tamsin couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face. Something didn't feel right. She reached towards the boy and picked him up easily, carrying him into the room, and dropped him on the spare bed. She ripped his shirt from his shoulder and looked at the wound. Bo's concerning stare irritated her. "Relax, succulette, he's not dying. The bullet went through and through. I just need to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding."

Bo took in a sharp intake of breath, "You can't do that! We have no sedatives. We need to take him to the hospital."

Tamsin shook her head, "We can't, Bo. He's Fae."

The realization hit Bo like a ton of bricks. There were no Fae hospitals in this part of the country. If they took him to the local hospital, the blood tests would come out abnormal. They had no choice. Bo took deep breath and went to grab a couple towels, soaking them in cold water. She grabbed a wooden spatula from the kitchen. She placed the now folded towel on the boy's head, and placed the wooden spoon into his mouth. The kid had passed out at this point, which she hoped would be a mercy, but she had a feeling the pain he was about to endure would drag him out of unconsciousness with a fury. Tamsin grabbed a silver stake from her bag of weapons, and was now heating it on the stove. Even with the tense situation, Bo couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the ridiculous kind of weapons Tamsin carried with her. _One never knows when they'll have to kill a vampire_.

In a couple of minutes the stake was burning hot and the Valkyrie immediately came to the boy's side. She looked at Bo, "Okay now you have to keep him still, do you understand? I can do a lot on unnecessary damage if he pulls away while this is happening. It's going to hurt him, a lot, but we have to stop the bleeding before he bleeds out."

Bo nodded her head, and swallowed hard. She put all of her weight onto the boy's shoulders and nodded curtly to Tamsin. The blonde didn't hesitate, she never does. She pressed the stake against the boys flesh. His eyes snapped open and he screamed, biting down hard onto the spatula placed in his mouth. He tried to jerk forward but Bo was ready, holding him down. His grey, mysterious eyes, shining with fear and pain, stared into the depths of her soul. She felt her heart break at the pain this young child was forced to feel at this moment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered to the boy.

After about fifteen seconds of agonizing torture, she saw the boy's eyes lull upwards towards the top of his head, and he passed out again. Bo let out the breath she had been holding. Behind her she heard Kenzi, who had shot straight up at the sound of the screaming Fae, "Holy shitballs, what the fuck is happening?" Kenzi asked alarmed.

Tamsin was finishing cauterizing the wound and she glanced at Kenzi. "Hold on a sec, Kenz. I'll explain once I'm done."

Tamsin pulled the hot silver away from the boys flesh and began dressing the wound with the gauze she pulled out of her bag earlier. Bo was still straddling the boy. She reached her hand up and pushed the sweaty locks of the kid's pitch black, wavy hair, out of his face. "God, Tamsin, he can't be more than fourteen. How did you know he was Fae, he's too young for transition isn't he?"

"That depends on whatever type of Fae he is. Valkyrie's start developing their powers as early as twelve," Tamsin shrugged. "There's no doubting it though, he's definitely Fae. I can sense it."

Tamsin looked at the boy. There was something so familiar about him. He had incredibly chiseled features and it was obvious that he was very beautiful. Tamsin began to rise; patting the lower part of Bo's back, telling her it was time to get off the kid. Bo obliged and followed suit.

"Dude, did you just fry that kid's arm?" Kenzi asked Tamsin, the panic still evident in her tone.

Bo stepped towards Kenzi and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kenz, the boy just showed up here out of the blue. He had been shot, and he needed help. Tamsin reacted quickly in order to save his life."

The little human's head was spinning. The hangover that had surfaced from her aggressive drinking was unbearable. Kenzi grabbed her head and said, "Ow, ow, ow. Why do I do this to myself?"

Tamsin made her way into the kitchen to grab the bottle of vodka. She wasted some by pouring it onto the stake for sanitary reasons. She walked back towards the group and let her gaze fall onto the boy. He had turned over onto his stomach, still lost to unconsciousness. Then, Tamsin noticed something. The boy had two long gashes down his back, one on each shoulder blade. _The kid's got wings? What kind of Fae produces males with wings?_ She wracked her brain. The only thing she could think of was species of Fae that were related to birds, like the phoenix. But they fully transform, they don't stay in their human form with fully assembled wings on their backs. Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the baby Fae passed out on the bed. She felt the succubus' stare on her and she looked at Bo.

"What's going through your mind, Tamsin?" Bo asked gently.

Tamsin shook her head, "I just don't know what he is, Bo."

The boy began to stir as her rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes gently to find three women staring at him. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Kenzi asked

The boy opened his mouth, and then closed it again, losing his fight to stay awake. His eyes focused on Tamsin, "My name. My name is Azrael." He said before he drifted off yet again.

Tamsin's eyes widened in fear as she stumbled away from the young teen. She grabbed a strong hold of both girls and pulled them with her. "Oh my god! Get away from him. Get away from him NOW," she panicked.

Bo struggled against Tamsin's hold. "What in the hell is wrong with you? The boy is just a child. Would you just relax," she said as she ripped herself away from Tamsin.

"No, Bo, you don't understand. He's the guy. HE is the killer," Tamsin quickly responded. She was beyond frustrated to see that Bo wasn't paying one ounce of attention to her warning. The succubus just glanced back at the boy with curiosity.

"What kind of Fae is he then, if he can cause all that damage and death?" Bo asked disbelievingly.

Tamsin took a deep breath, and when the succubus looked back at her, she was determined to hold her gaze. "Azrael is the angel of death, Bo. That boy right there is him. Reborn."

 _Okay so I finally have a direction for this story and I'm pretty pumped about it, which is why I was able to give you all 3 chapters in less than a day! I was off for two days, and I basically wrote my little heart out. I won't get a chance to really write again until next week. So hopefully during that time it'll give people a chance to review and give me feedback on the story. I'll probably change the description of this story the farther I get into it, and I may even change the name depending on whether or not I can keep the theme of "breaking a Valkyrie' going. Because there's more than one way to break a person, and that might be fun to toy with._

 _I love Tamsin, she's my favorite, and I'll take good care of her, I promise. She might end up getting herself beat up every now and then, but I'll always pamper my favorite sexy Valkyrie. I haven't betaed this story, and I don't plan to, so please ignore any grammatical mistakes that you may find. Thanks to those who are reading, and please, drop me a comment. I'd appreciate it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Azrael is the angel of death, Bo. That boy right there is him. Reborn."_

"Both of you, don't touch him. He can literally rip your soul from your body." Tamsin tried to explain, yet again, the importance of her words.

Kenzi was well on the other side of the room, not taking a chance in hell that she would be near the boy. If Tamsin was worried, Kenzi was downright shitting her pants.

Bo, less likely to take orders she didn't understand, did take a few hesitant steps away from the unconscious angel, but it wasn't far enough for Tamsin's comfort. Bo looked at Tamsin, who stood in a defensive manner, gun pointed directly at the kid. "Tamsin, explain now. There are _angels?_ " Bo demanded.

Tamsin took a quick glance at Bo, she sighed softly and looked back at Azrael. She figured they were safe from him, at least for now, while he was recovering. She lowered her weapon just a little, but not stupid enough to put it down completely. If he made any sudden move…

"Yes, there are angels. But they aren't what you think they are. Angels are Fae, just like all things. However a long time ago, the realm between the heavens and earth was destroyed. It happened well before I was born. My only real knowledge of them is from the history I was taught in Valkyrie school, and our lineage to them," Tamsin responded.

Kenzi peeped up from the other side of the room, "Okay so are there _demons_ , too?"

Tamsin scowled, "Yes, of course. But you have to understand, not all demons are bad, and not all angels are good. Both angels and demons are from the same realm, where they have been waging wars for, well, for their entire existence. They are natural enemies, despite the fact that both species have evil Fae. The majority of the Fae are distant relatives of the angels and demons. Valkyries' descend from the angels, and Bo over there, is a descendant of demons," Tamsin said. _Probably the direct descendent of Lilith,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"From what I know, when the portal was first discovered, they found primitive beings living on earth. The beginning of human evolution. As time progressed and humans began to evolve into a more intelligent species, the angels and the demons began manipulating them for their own personal gain and enjoyment. Some angels came to them under the pretence that they were sent from God, while others, like Azrael, walked the earth ripping their souls from their body to take back to the realm of the heavens, and others enslaved them."

"This caused a serious problem for the world as a whole. One of the angels decided that the freedom to come and go from earth may very well end up destroying the planet. He was the gatekeeper and made the decision to destroy the portal. History isn't very exact on whom the gatekeeper is, but there's a high probability that he's Raphael."

"The written text of the early world is actually pretty accurate, so I've been told. Humans were savages during the early stages. The majority of the Fae were created through the reproduction of angels and humans, which is why our genealogy is about 99 percent the same. The first of these descendants were the old "Gods". Chronos was the first, and he birthed Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. And then there were other lineages that were created, like the Norse gods. Because they were direct decedents of the angels and the demons, their powers were immense. Other realms were opened to different plains, and that's were places like Valhalla came from, and also the Underworld. There aren't demons in the Underworld, but under-Fae, by the way."

"Anyways, when the original Fae, the angels, were unable to reach earth, the descendants took over. They used their own manipulative powers to enslave humans. They became Gods, and the angels became myths."

Tamsin stopped her history lesson and looked at the succubus and her human. Both women looked completely awe struck. "I know that's a lot of shit you didn't know about, but let's be real, all of that is only what I've read. I have never met the angels. I have never met the demons. And every single Fae alive today hasn't either."

The Valkyrie decided to let the information she had just given sink in, and began hesitantly approaching the young angel. She had heard stories about him, although nothing she currently saw depicted the sight of terror that was always associated with Azrael. The stories tell of him flying down from the heavens on a winged wolf, covered in a black, hooded robe. The image of death surrounded by an aura of fire, coming to slay his prey. He'd swing his scythe at his victims, slicing straight into their chest. And when he pulled back, the victim's soul would be sucked out of their body. Leaving behind nothing but an empty shell, the force crushing the chest cavity of the victim.

The dead bodies in the club directly linked to the crushing way Azrael steals his souls. He was deadly, and if it wasn't for his size and immaturity, Tamsin didn't think she'd stand a chance in defending herself or the two women she cared about. And she did, she cared about Kenzi and Bo. _Bo_. The way she cared about the damn succubus was confusing and infuriating.

Bo cleared her throat, causing Tamsin to refocus on the situation at hand. "Can you try to explain to me what you mean by different realms? I mean, I never quite understood the whole Valhalla thing either," Bo said sheepishly, cursing herself for her ignorance. Honestly, she was tired of not knowing what the fuck was going on.

Tamsin dug into her pocket and pulled out a couple of crumpled receipts she was holding on to in order to have the Fae elders pay for their little visit to Atlanta to track down a killer. She unfolded them until they were flat. She handed the first one to Bo, and asked Kenzi to come over and hold the other directly above the receipt Bo was holding.

"Okay, everything you see, everything in this vast universe, exists on this plain," she said pointing to the receipt paper Kenzi was holding. "And on this plain," Tamsin pointed to Bo's, "is an entirely different dimension. Now a portal is the only way to cross into the other dimension, ripping a whole into the space time continuum, allowing someone to pass through." Tamsin said.

She grabbed a pen off the counter and stabbed through both receipts, "The pen acts as a portal, moving you into the next realm. There are many different realms, and the old gods were powerful enough to create them. Valhalla was created by Odin, and that's where my kind is from. The only realm that I'm aware of that has had its portal destroyed, is the realm of the heavens. According to the stories, the realm of the heavens is incredibly massive. I think there are eight levels to the heavens, but again, I'm not really sure how much of what I know is entirely accurate."

"Sooo," Kenzi said, "If the portal has been destroyed, then how is he here?" the human asked, pointing at Azrael.

Tamsin frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "I have no idea. The only way for him to be here is if the portal was recreated, and only the gatekeeper can do that. And if the portal has been recreated, the entire world is in some serious god damn trouble."

Bo was beginning to feel the fear that Tamsin had been expressing. If an angel is here, then that means more can come. And if more can come, there could very likely be a war on earth between the _original_ Fae, and their distant relatives. They could be wiped out… the whole world could be. "What do we do, Tamsin?" Bo asked, distress laced in her voice.

The blonde subconsciously grabbed the succubus' hand, squeezing it gently. "We don't panic. We take every precaution necessary, but we don't panic. I'm going to tie him up, and then we'll wait for him to wake up, and get some answers," Tamsin responded. When she still saw the concern gracing Bo's features, she reached up to cup her cheek. "Hey, I can handle a baby angel, okay? He's powerful, I'm sure, but he's not invincible. Trust me," Tamsin said with uncharacteristic sincerity.

Brown eyes met green, and calmness washed over Bo. She saw the loyalty in Tamsin's eyes, and god if that didn't just fuck her up inside. She felt her stomach flip, and her heart beat faster. She wouldn't rather be in this situation with anyone other than Tamsin. And the realization of that was so fierce it was painful. _What does that mean?_

Bo's phone began to ring on the end table beside them. Bo and Tamsin glanced down and read the name that flashed across the screen,"Lauren". Tamsin quickly pulled away, and Bo felt the loss immediately. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hey, Lauren," She said as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Both Kenzi and Tamsin stood there awkwardly as Bo tried to have a private conversation, but the closed door did nothing to hide the one sided conversation.

"No, I'm not sure when we'll be coming home… something came up, our case has gotten a little complicated… don't worry, babe, I'll be fine… yeah, I'll call you later… I love you, too"

Tamsin immediately felt the hurt, despite herself. _I love you, too._ It's not like Tamsin had forgotten about Lauren, well, maybe she did, just a little bit. It wasn't like Bo acted like she remembered. Tamsin realized right then that this was only a game, she knew that, and she was stupid enough to let herself forget it. Bo wasn't hers, and she wasn't Bo's. She was just a great fuck for a succubus, it meant nothing and if she wanted to have Bo at all, she needed to keep her emotions in check and accept it. The Valkyrie was irritated, yet again. She was showing too much of herself to Bo, and she wouldn't make that mistake a second time.

Tamsin began to busy herself with the task at hand; she rolled the unconscious angel onto his stomach, grabbed her handcuffs in her bag by her feet, and secured them around his wrists. She then grabbed some rope, and proceeded to tie his legs together in a very secure knot. She couldn't take any chances with him, even though he came to them seeking help. _How did he find us? First the attack at the same club we happened to be at, and then he shows up at our hotel room. None of this makes any sense._

Kenzi sat down on the bed, staring at the Valkyrie. Tamsin felt her stare and tried to ignore her. After about a minute, Tamsin snapped her head towards the human and said, "What!"

Tamsin loathed the expression on Kenzi's face. She saw pity and it instantly made her want to throw up. "I'm sorry, Tam Tam," the little human said.

"Why are you sorry?" The Valkyrie said, distaste evident in her voice.

"I know you pretend to be all big and bad all the time, but I know you care. And just so you know, she cares too."

Tamsin wasn't doing this. Nope. "Kenzi, we're not talking about this. End of discussion."

At that moment, Bo emerged from the bathroom, and Tamsin couldn't have asked for better timing. She looked up at Bo and immediately felt confused. Bo didn't look happy to have just talked to her girlfriend, she looked guilty.

A strangled moan came from the baby angel and all three females immediately were on alert. Both Tamsin and Kenzi jumped up from the bed. Bo drew her dagger, Tamsin pointed her gun at the boy, and Kenzi grabbed a knife from Tamsin's weapons bag. The Valkyrie gave the human a pointed look. _Put that down_. Kenzi dropped the knife and went to go stand behind the Valkyrie and the succubus.

Normally Tamsin wouldn't have an issue with Kenzi opting to defend herself, but this wasn't a normal situation, and they were dealing with an original Fae. Baby or no baby, he was the definition of dangerous.

Azrael slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His confusion cleared fairly quickly and he tried to sit up, realizing he was currently restrained. He raised his hands and studied the handcuffs, and then wiggled his legs, testing the ropes. He then examined the two women, ready and armed. He immediately focused his attention on Tamsin. "Smart choice," he said nodding at the restraints. He slowly wiggled himself upwards, trying not to move too fast, in case he caused the Valkyrie to fire her weapon. His dark hair fell in his eyes, and he blew a breath upwards, trying to push it away, his efforts failing.

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" Tamsin demanded.

"I came to find you, Tamsin," Azrael responded.

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, "How do you know my name?"

Suddenly Azrael's demeanor changed. He became rigged and cocked his head to the side to stare out the window. He closed his eyes, as if in deep concentration.

Tamsin's grip on her gun tightened, ready to empty her clip at any time.

"We need to leave," Azrael said, opening his eyes to look back at the Valkyrie.

"Why?" Bo asked.

Azrael didn't look at Bo. He had barely hinted at the presence of the succubus or the human. The only one he seemed to care about was Tamsin.

"They're coming," Azrael said, still staring at the Valkyrie.

He continued, "I didn't come here to hurt you. I need your help. But the ones that are coming… they will hurt you. We need to leave." His voice was steady and oddly calm. And even though it unnerved Tamsin, she felt it in her gut. He wasn't lying, they needed to leave.

Tamsin lowered her weapon immediately and began furiously packing her bags. Bo and Kenzi hesitated at Tamsin's sudden compliance with the angel, but quickly followed her actions. It took about five minutes for them to complete their task. Tamsin leaned over the bed and was about to cut the ties on Azrael's feet. "Wait," he said. "Be careful not to touch my skin," he cautioned.

Tamsin slowed her movements and carefully cut the rope. She had touched him earlier, and nothing had happened to her. As if reading her mind, Azreal said, "Touching me causes my inner powers to break free. I cannot control them, for I am a slave to them. Nothing happened thus far because I was deeply injured, and my inner power was subdued. I have already healed; therefore, I am but a slave once again."

Tamsin nodded and moved away from Azrael, allowing him to get up. No one spoke as they made a hasty exit down the back stairwell to Tamsin's rental jeep. Azrael made no objection to the handcuffs, and still remained eerily calm. Tamsin felt flustered, she had no idea what was going on, or why she felt it in her gut to trust the angel. _He's the angel of fucking death. What am I doing?_ But the blonde was always one to follow her gut, and her gut screamed at her to listen to him, as if life depended on it.

The Valkyrie opened the passenger door for the angel, while Bo and Kenzi climbed in the back. She jumped into the driver's seat, and whipped the jeep out of the parking lot, down the side ramp, and onto the highway.

"Where are we going?"Kenzi asked, leaning forward.

Tamsin glanced at Azrael, and he looked back at Tamsin and replied, "North."

After twenty minutes of silence, Bo couldn't take it anymore, "Okay so what's the deal dude, you're an angel right?"

Azrael didn't reply to her, once again, and Tamsin growled at the boy, "Answer her."

"I wish to have no communication with the descendent of Lilith."

Tamsin's jaw dropped, "You have to be kidding me? I literally thought that just a little while ago."

The angel smirked, and turned his body to look at the Valkyrie, "You're so much more than you realize, young Valkyrie."

Tamsin snorted, "Dude, I'm like two thousand years old. And you're one to talk, you look like you're twelve."

"I've been here since the beginning of the existence of this planet, and well before that. And my current age in this life is fifteen, to be precise."

Bo sat forward and in her seat and rested her elbows on the middle consol. "So who is Lilith?"

A look of irritation passed across Azrael's face, although it was very brief. Tamsin sighed, "Okay look, you might as well get over it, because she's not going anywhere. If I go, she goes, that's the deal here."

For the first time since Bo had straddled Azrael to hold him down while Tamsin cauterized his bullet wound, he looked at her. Bo didn't think she liked it very much. His eyes were icy, and it caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

"Lilith is a very powerful demon. Her and I have a rather strained relationship," Azrael responded, turning to look back out the window.

Bo wanted to press for information, but she thought better at provoking an Original. Tamsin was very grateful when the succubus sat back in her seat, and away from Azrael.

All three women had so many questions, but Azrael seemed to go into a trance-like state, and not one of them knew if it was a good idea to try and talk to him. After another thirty minutes passed, Bo decided she was over the suffocating silence. She sat forward and snapped her fingers, when Azrael didn't even flinch; she felt that he actually wasn't with them right now. It was incredibly disturbing.

"Tamsin, why do you trust him?" Bo asked calmly. She wasn't criticizing the Valkyrie for her choices, which gave Tamsin great relief.

The blonde sighed, "I really don't know, Bo. It's just something I feel. I have no idea what it is, but I'm listening to it. I don't know what's happening right now, or why, but somehow I feel like I'm a part of whatever is going on." Tamsin paused for a second and then took a deep breath. "Look, I completely understand if you want to go home. This isn't your battle, but apparently it's mine."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you kidding? There is no way in hell I'm leaving you. Whatever you get yourself into, I'm with you on this."

Tamsin didn't know what to say. She felt confused again, and damn if that wasn't happening a lot recently. _Why would Bo risk her life for me? She doesn't care about me._ Although, it's not every day you come across an Original. Bo could just be intrigued by the whole concept. Tamsin expected that if indeed things looked to be life or death, Bo would opt out, and Tamsin would let her.

Azrael turned to face the two women. "The human has to go." He said.

"What? I'm not leaving Kenzi behind." Bo said defensively, glancing at her best friend, who was sleeping soundly, head against the window.

"This isn't a debate, succubus. I cannot protect any of you, and the human will surely die if she gets any further involved."

Tamsin felt it, too, he was right. "We'll drive to the nearest airport and put her on a plane home," Tamsin said.

Bo's jaw dropped, "Tamsin, you can't be serious."

Tamsin glanced at Bo through the rearview mirror, "If anything were to happen to Kenzi, I couldn't bare it. _You_ couldn't bare it. Please see reason, here. We're diving into unfamiliar territory for both of us. Wherever this little journey of ours is going, it is no longer safe for Kenzi."

Bo crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat, obviously pouting. Tamsin smiled slightly, knowing that she won. This was how it had to be. If Bo didn't like it, she didn't have to come along, it was as simple as that.

Bo focused her gaze out the window. She couldn't see anything, although the traffic died a long time ago and only the occasional car passed them. There weren't any street lights, and the darkness made her feel vulnerable. It reminded her of the place she grew up, and all the painful memories associated with it.

In a way, she understood Tamsin's actions. Even though she didn't share her obvious trust in Azrael, she too felt that she was to remain with the Valkyrie, as if fate was calling to them both. She should really call Trick and ask him what he knows about their current situation, but something inside of her begged her to remain quiet. It frightened her, the voice in her head that seemed to direct her actions, as if they weren't her own. She needed to talk to Tamsin, alone.

Something else was happening to Bo. Her feelings towards the Valkyrie seemed to act as a waking volcano and right now, in the darkness of the car and the quietness that surrounded them, she let herself think about it. Every since she had met Tamsin, the quick irritation she felt towards her was like small tremors, feeding into an eventual explosion. She wasn't sure when it shifted, but it had. She had legitimate feelings for the Valkyrie, and even more unsettling, she realized that she trusted the blonde with her life. She loved Lauren; they had been through so much together that she couldn't _not_ love her. Yet here she was, blindly following the Valkyrie into a situation that would more than likely cause them to have to risk their lives at some point. And she would, she would risk her life for Tamsin.

The Valkyrie matched Bo. That was all there was to it, really. It was actually fairly simple. Tamsin was Bo's equal. But even more than that, where Bo fell short, Tamsin rose. The Valkyrie created such a passion inside of the succubus that Bo couldn't believe she wasn't able to see it until now. Being away from home, and all the distractions in Bo's life, provided her with clarity. She was constantly trying to spare Dyson's feelings, as well as keep her girlfriend happy. It was exhausting, and it was a losing battle. She was so wrapped up in the drama of her failed and failing relationships, that she missed the one person who she really wanted. The person who didn't judge her for being her, didn't expect anything from her, and didn't demand that she give parts of herself she wasn't able to give. So there it was, Bo recognized the extent of her feelings, but none of that mattered if Tamsin didn't feel the same.

Bo turned her eyes away from the window and tried to see the Valkyrie. It was too dark. Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing her inner succubus. When she opened them, her eyes now showing a hint of blue, she could see Tamsin's aura. It was a soft yellow. Gentle, like a candle flame. Bo leaned forward, and gently placed her hand on Tamsin's bicep. She slowly caressed the Valkyrie's skin, dragging her fingertips down to the crook of the blonde's inner elbow, and instantly Bo could see Tamsin's aura react. The soft candle light turned into a vast amount of heated colors, like a furious sunset. It made the succubus instantly wonder what colors Tamsin's aura would become when Bo softly caressed other areas of her beautiful body.

"Bo, what are you doing?"

Bo removed her hand and sat back against her seat, crossing her legs, squeezing just a little to relieve the tension that she felt between her legs. _Shit, I barely touched her and I'm aching for her to be inside of me._ She smirked and looked back out the window, "We'll discuss it later, when we have some time alone."

Tamsin didn't like the smugness that radiated from the succubus, like she had a dirty little secret. Whatever that secret was, Tamsin felt it meant nothing but trouble for her. She swallowed harshly and turned her eyes to focus back on the road.

* * *

 _I wasn't completely happy with the way this chapter played out, but I really wanted to get a chapter up tonight. Work has been crazy, so sorry it has been over a week._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this chapter is just a smidge longer. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. To the hundred or so people who are reading every chapter, please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much to the people who are following this :)_

* * *

After about a two hour drive north, they came to a small town right on the boarder of North Carolina. After consulting with Azrael, Bo and Tamsin agreed that this place would be a fairly safe hideout for a couple days. The town called Clayton seemed to be an outdoorsy tourist type of town, with the local population barely hitting five thousand. Hell, even in Bo's country town, they had close to twenty thousand residents. The Succubus stepped out of the jeep, pulling her sunglasses from her face to take a look around.

They stopped at a hotel right off the highway, which was located next to a funeral home.

"Nice location," Bo said, eliciting a snort from Kenzi, who looked way out of her element. The poor little Goth girl, dressed up in her usual get-up, would definitely cause attention here.

Tamsin, who had just returned with a couple purchased room keys, had begun to unload the trunk. Bo and Kenzi quickly helped her grab the bags, while Azrael stood gracefully still, studying the three women. He would draw attention too, Bo thought. With his beautifully pale skin, chiseled appearance, crystal grey eyes, and detached exterior. The baby angel made her incredibly nervous. Although, apparently she was of demon decent, and angels and demons are natural enemies. Trust can't come easily, Bo supposed.

But Tamsin was from angel decent, and Bo trusted her with her life. _Maybe that's why we continuously annoy the shit out of each other, why it's so hard to get along. She's just so infuriating._ Bo glanced up at Tamsin, who was straining to carry as many bags as she could, like she would rather die than make a second trip. As the Valkyrie turned to walk towards the room, Bo studied the blonde's back and shoulder muscles as they flexed. _Damn, she's so sexy though._

Kenzi elbowed Bo, and when the brunette looked at her best friend, she knew she had been caught checking Tamsin out. Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi's questioning look; she knew eventually her bestie would demand the details of her feelings for the Valkyrie.

After they had found their room and placed all their bags around the floor, Kenzi immediately collapsed on the bed with a sigh of contentment. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, channel surfing.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bo asked.

Tamsin was crouching down by her weapons bag, fishing through it, "I don't know about you, but there's a gym just down the road. I'm gonna go check it out and see if they have punching bags," she said as she pulled a pair of gloves out of the side pocket.

Bo immediately wanted to go. How could she miss that? Tamsin dressed in her workout attire while her muscles flexed every time she hit the bag. Bo sat up from her position on the bed, "Yeah, I'd like to go with you. I could use a workout."

Kenzi snorted from her position beside the Succubus, "Yeah right, when do you ever work out? Ow!" Kenzi yelped as she felt a pinch on her side from Bo.

Tamsin smirked at the display, "Sure Succulette, if you think you can keep up," Tamsin taunted.

As Tamsin strapped a small duffle bag to her shoulder, she stood up and glanced at Azrael, who was sitting stiff in a chair in the corner of the room. "You aren't going to hurt Kenzi, right?" She asked, although already knowing somehow that he wouldn't.

Azrael held up his hands in a defensive manner, "As long as she doesn't touch me, she is safe. I have no reason to hurt the human."

"I'll be fine," Kenzi mumbled as she shoved chips into her mouth. "You two go have _fun_ ," Kenzi smirked at Bo.

Tamsin turned to head out the door and Bo hurried, grabbing whatever was easily accessible from her bag, and followed the Valkyrie out the door.

They fell into an awkward silence as they walked. Bo, a step or two behind Tamsin, letting her lead. It was so strange to be walking around and literally seeing no one else on the sidewalk, reminding her again of the little amount of people who actually lived in this town. She had gotten so used to the busyness of the city life, that it felt so strange being back in a rural area.

Tamsin turned up a street that led to what looked like a Chinese restaurant. Bo furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if Tamsin was hungry. _She's not the only one who's hungry_. And then Bo realized that the gym Tamsin had spoken of was attached to the backside of the restaurant with its own separate entrance.

She followed Tamsin inside. The Valkyrie walked to the front counter to speak with the employee about the exercise equipment they had there. Bo stopped paying attention, not really caring for the conversation when the young man began to elaborate about the kinds of machines they had. Bo looked around, noticing the layout of the first floor. There were lots of weight benches, treadmills, ellipticals; the typical workout equipment in every gym. She noticed a few beefy guys hanging out by the weight benches, encouraging each other to lift more.

She turned back to Tamsin and the young man behind the counter and realized that he was _flirting_ with the Valkyrie. He had this goofy look on his face as he tried to impress the blonde with his extensive knowledge about the exercise equipment. He looked to be in his early twenties and had blonde sandy hair. He was wearing a muscle shirt and Bo found herself wondering if Tamsin had ever been attracted to a guy before.

The jealousy that flared inside of Bo shocked her. It's not like this dude even posed a threat, but the fact that he had the balls to flirt with _her_ Valkyrie, and the fact that he didn't even notice _her_ , caused such a sudden wave of aggression it was ridiculous. Never, not once, has someone completely ignored her presence because of someone else. She's a goddamn succubus, and so yes, maybe that made her a little vain. Bo bit her tongue and forced herself not to make a fool in front of Tamsin. If the blonde saw that, she'd never let Bo live it down.

The guy finally pointed upstairs to where the punching bags were, and told Tamsin that he would be happy to show her the equipment. Tamsin smiled tightly and said that she was pretty sure she could figure it out. As Tamsin turned to face Bo, she rolled her eyes, suggesting that she was annoyed with the young man, and made her way up the stairs to the second floor. The feeling of relief also surprised Bo. If there was one thing she was sure of, Tamsin wouldn't hook up with a human, but regardless, she couldn't help but to be happy that the snarky bitch she liked so much didn't find his advances appealing. Bo followed the Valkyrie up the stairs.

Once they reached the second level, they made an immediate left into another room. There were about four large punching bags lined up on the right side, six or seven small bags chained up on the left side of the room, and a boxing ring placed in the middle. This early in the morning, and the fact they were in such a small town, meant that they had the room to themselves. Bo liked that, very much.

Tamsin walked toward the small locker room, as did Bo, and both changed into their workout clothes.

Tamsin emerged in a black sports bra and a pair of black shorts. The shorts had a white band on the waistline, which hung a little below Tamsin's hips. They fell just right above the knee. Conservative workout attire, except for her exposed stomach. Bo wasn't out yet, so Tamsin went ahead to the small handbags, and began taking light easy jabs, working herself up slowly. Three jabs with her right and one with her left, slowly beginning to bounce with her punches. She really liked her UFC style gloves. The way they gripped her hands made it much easier to move, but still managed to protect her knuckles. She remembered when they first came out with the new design and how excited she was to be able to retire her old bulky, red ones.

When Bo did emerge, she leaned against the door frame and watched Tamsin for a minute. The Valkyrie couldn't see her from the blonde's vantage point, and Bo took full advantage of that. She watched the muscles of her back stretch and contract as she hit the bag in front of her. The woman really was a sight to see. She made her way slowly over to where the Valkyrie was, taking her time to enjoy the view as she went. Tamsin felt Bo's presence and stopped the bag with her hands. When she turned to face Bo she couldn't help feeling her jaw drop.

 _What is she wearing?_ Bo was dressed in a form-fitted silky red bra, and a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass. She noticed that Bo had a shirt in her hands, but it most definitely wasn't on her. The Succuslut wasn't playing fair.

Bo smirked at Tamsin and looked down at her attire. "What?" she asked innocently. "I may have accidently grabbed the wrong bra and I wanted to ask you if it would be okay or if I should just take it off and wear my tank without it." Bo reached up behind her back, as if she was going to release her tits from her bra, but hesitated, waiting for Tamsin's response. She looked up through hooded eyes at the blonde with a devious smile on her face.

Tamsin swallowed harshly and forced her eyes away from Bo's chest. _Fucking bitch_. "No it's, it's fine. Just, um, put your shirt on."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows and gave Tamsin a very obvious once over with her eyes. "But, you're not wearing a shirt, why do I have to?"

Tamsin forced herself to not look at Bo, "I'm in a sports bra, Bo. I tend to sweat a lot when I work out and this is literally what I always wear. You, on the other hand, are doing this on purpose," she spat with irritation.

Bo stepped toward the Valkyrie, reaching out to slide her hands across the other woman's stomach, "I think I'd like it very much to see you all sweaty," Bo hummed her approval. "You're standing here saying how inappropriate I look, but you're the one flaunting these incredible abs around. I'm the one not playing fair?" Bo asked.

Tamsin stiffened at the Succubus' touch, shivering slightly as she felt the brunette's fingers slide across her stomach. Bo moved herself around so that she was behind Tamsin, her body pressed tightly against the Valkyrie's backside. Bo's free hand moved up to grab the blonde's hip. She pulled Tamsin back against her, pressing the hand on Tamsin's stomach harder. She dropped her mouth to Tamsin's neck and began softly kissing and biting the blonde.

Tamsin felt her arousal immediately. She clenched her thighs together and bit down on her lip, trying to gain some type of control on this situation. She could feel the brunette's breasts pressing into her middle back and the woman's mouth on her neck. She felt the brunette's hand on her stomach begin to move downwards, playing with the waistband of her shorts. Tamsin's eyes snapped open, not even realizing how tightly they were closed, and moved herself quickly away from Bo.

Tamsin bolted to the other side of the gym, putting the boxing ring in its entirety between her and Bo. She jumped up and stepped into the ring, then turned around facing away from the Succubus. She grabbed the rope with her gloved hands and leaned over, staring down at the mat. She tried like hell to control the massive amount of arousal Bo had just caused. It was so easy for the brunette to do that to her, and it frustrated the hell out of Tamsin. She wouldn't give in, not this time. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Bo had first touched her… had her pinned up against the glass door of that nightclub in Atlanta. And here the damn Succubitch was, trying to get her worked up for a third time in less than a day. She had to get a grip on this, now.

Bo had a girlfriend, Bo didn't care about Tamsin, and Tamsin didn't want to be the quick fuck Bo needed every time she was hungry. She breathed heavily, trying to calm down. She saw Bo's long legs through the top of her vision. The Succubus was now standing below her, outside of the ring. Tamsin glanced up at the brunette, seeing the obvious pout of the woman's face. She wasn't happy that Tamsin had rejected her, not at all.

Tamsin took a deep breath, "None of that, Succulette. I came here for a workout. So, how bout you get your pretty little ass in this ring and fight me?" she said with an arch of her eyebrow, challenging the brunette.

Bo smirked, fine, if she wanted a fight, Bo would give her one. This wasn't over, the Succubus wasn't done yet. Bo turned around and went to grab the set of gloves that Tamsin had gotten from the douchebag downstairs for her. This was his fault, after all. He's the reason Bo felt so worked up, seeing some fucker trying to take what was _hers._ And Tamsin was hers, even if she didn't know it yet.

Bo put her tank top on and strapped on her gloves. She wasn't a happy camper right now, and really, the thought of hitting the blonde bitch in her smug little face was pretty damn appealing. She walked back towards the boxing ring, pulled herself up, and stepped through the ropes. Tamsin was standing in the center, and she felt a shift in the atmosphere around her, and suddenly found herself staring at a rather angry Succubus.

"Okay, let's set some rules…" Tamsin said, wanting to make sure this little match wouldn't get out of hand.

Bo wasn't having it, "Ding, ding, ding," the brunette said as she charged at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin reacted fast enough to throw up her hands in defense, barely, as the Succubus' fist came crashing towards her face. Bo immediately followed her jab with an uppercut towards Tamsin's stomach. Tamsin moved backwards, skillfully, leaving nothing but air for Bo to punch through. Tamsin bounced a couple steps away from the brunette, making Bo chase her.

Bo huffed out a breath of irritation, and charged at the Valkyrie again. That snarky smirk that is so _Tamsin_ was gracing the blonde's lips and Bo wasn't sure if she wanted to tackle her to the ground and kiss that look off her face, or beat the absolute shit out of her. Since Tamsin was so determined to not let her do the latter, Bo had no problem settling for the former.

When Bo was in range, she attempted a roundhouse kick, to which Tamsin threw up her left arm and deflected. Tamsin pushed the brunette's leg aggressively, causing the Succubus to be off balance. Now was the time. Tamsin charged at Bo, and jabbed her in the stomach twice before the brunette regained her balance and blocked the third coming towards her ribs.

Bo threw her elbow and connected firmly with the blonde's jaw, causing her head to snap to the side. Tamsin stumbled back, moving her hand to her jaw and looked at Bo. She rubbed the spot Bo had connected with, and chuckled slightly. The look of satisfaction on the brunette's face was adorable, Tamsin had to admit. She steeled herself as Bo charged at her again. Tamsin was ready when Bo threw a punch, and the blonde deflected it easily, and began her attack. Bo blocked the first few punches the Valkyrie attempted, and with the third, Bo ducked and connected with the Valkyrie's side.

It was a powerful punch, enough so to make Tamsin wince. But she had finally found an opening and jabbed to the face of the brunette, splitting her lip. Bo stumbled back to corner of the ring. She lifted her arm up to wipe the blood from her mouth. The wild look Bo gave Tamsin made the Valkyrie shiver. God, she looked so sexy. Animalistic, unhinged, and fucking goddamn sexy. Tamsin charged again, not giving the brunette too much time to recover.

Tamsin wasn't expecting Bo to grab her by the waist and flip them around so that Tamsin was the one with her back in the corner. Bo threw wild, but accurate punches to the blonde's torso, and once to the face. Tamsin's head snapped back and she could taste blood in her mouth. She pulled her head forward, trying to regain her senses, and then suddenly she felt a firm grip on the back of her neck, and Bo's mouth was on hers. She responded immediately, out of reflex.

Tamsin opened her mouth and allowed Bo to deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan from the brunette. And then Tamsin felt that newly familiar pull from deep within her gut. Tamsin opened her eyes and saw her Chi flowing freely into the Succubus. Bo's eyes were hooded and a brilliantly bright blue. Bo didn't stop, and Tamsin felt herself getting lightheaded.

When Bo did finally pull back, she let Tamsin drop to her knees. Bo knocked her on her back with a punch to the face, and then straddled the blonde. She rubbed her core aggressively against the Valkyrie's lower stomach as she leaned over and thrust her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tamsin lifted her hips immediately, thrusting up into the writhing Succubus. Tamsin could taste the blood from Bo's cut lip, and bit down on it harder, causing the brunette to moan again. The Valkyrie was running on pure instinct, no thought whatsoever in her mind. Her body was screaming for Bo, and by the gods, she wanted the sex demon to fuck her so hard she came all over the mat of this boxing ring.

And then suddenly she brunette was gone. She pushed her hips once more into the blonde and then lifted up. Tamsin opened her eyes to Bo standing over her; eyes still that beautifully haunting blue. "I'm pretty sure I won this round, Valkyrie," Bo said with a smirk.

Tamsin propped herself up on her elbows, her senses coming back to her. "Bitch, you cheated. You succubused me!"

Bo smiled and chuckled, "All's fair in love and war, sweetheart."

And with that, Bo hopped out of the ring. Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, _love and war?_ After a few minutes, Tamsin got up and followed the brunette to where the benches were. The succubus was sitting there, taking a drink from her water bottle, with a deeply satisfied look on her face. Tamsin hated it.

"I want a rematch, Succuslut."

Bo lowered her water bottle and studied the Valkyrie. The woman had a split lip and a nice looking bruise forming on her cheek, as well as some bruises forming around her midsection. Bo's expression fell as she hurriedly stood up and approached Tamsin. She grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled her close, and used her free hand to grab Tamsin's chin. She pushed the Valkyrie's face to the side and examined the bruise.

"Shit, Tamsin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Bo said. She then began running her hands along the bruises on the blonde's torso.

Tamsin felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny and gentleness Bo was handling her with. She batted the brunette's hands away from her torso, but didn't move away from Bo. "Don't you worry your pretty little head; it's not a big deal, Succubus. It doesn't even hurt."

Tamsin wasn't lying, it didn't hurt. In fact, the scorching heat left by Bo whenever she touched her burned worse.

"Oh, come on, Bo. Don't look at me like that. We boxed for like five minutes," Tamsin said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "And then you jumped me," she added.

Bo nodded, even though the worry was still evident on her face, "I know. I just… I just don't like seeing bruises on you from _me,_ " she rasped out, clearly upset.

Tamsin wasn't sure how to take this behavior from Bo. Ten minutes ago, the brunette was set on kicking her ass, and now she was punishing herself for leaving some small bruises on Tamsin's body? She forced herself not to roll her eyes, and instead settled for her signature smirk. She lifted her hands and placed them on Bo's shoulders, causing the Succubus to look at her. "What? You telling me you don't like it a little rough, Succubunny?" the Valkyrie said with an arched eyebrow.

On second thought, maybe teasing the brunette wasn't the best decision. Bo's sadness immediately vanished and was replaced with a not-so-subtle look of lust. _Oh no, not again._ "Really, Bo, you are insatiable," Tamsin sighed.

The Valkyrie stepped away from the brunette and grabbed her duffle bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder. She looked back at an obviously bummed out Succubus, "You coming?"

"Where?" Bo asked, looking at the beautiful blonde.

"There's a climbing wall down the hall, figured I'd check it out. I actually did come here to exercise," Tamsin replied.

Bo sighed and followed the retreating Valkyrie.

* * *

Bo lifted her body up, reaching for the next grip. She was actually enjoying climbing the rock wall, except that she and Tamsin were so far apart, and most definitely not touching. It gave her time to think though. She knew who she was, and she knew that she liked and craved sex. She also knew that Tamsin seemed to have a hard time resisting her. But, she _could_ resist her. The only time Bo had used her charms on Tamsin was when she had her pinned against the glass door. So it wasn't like Tamsin was resisting her through the charms, but still, she never had anyone fight her so hard. Maybe that's why Bo felt the need to actively chase the blonde. As frustrating as it was, the tension that was building up was strangely erotic. Every touch, every kiss, felt so much more powerful, awaking something deep inside of her.

Tamsin didn't know the extent of Bo's feelings, and Bo wanted to tell her. But from Tamsin watching her bounce from Dyson to Lauren, then to a couple randoms, then back to Lauren… she felt that Tamsin wouldn't trust her feelings. And that did bother her, but she really didn't deserve anything less. She felt that the only way to make Tamsin see that she truly cared for the Valkyrie was to actually show her. So if that's what it took, she would. She could get by from the snacks she stole from Tamsin. It wasn't a full feed, but the blonde's Chi was incredibly powerful and it made Bo feel electrified. The Succubus found it strange that she had never tasted Chi quite like Tamsin's. She wondered if it wasn't normal, or if Bo was just too young to have crossed such a powerful Fae like the Valkyrie.

One thing she knew she needed to do was end her relationship with Lauren. But how the fuck was she supposed to do that? Lauren was in a completely different country, and Bo didn't feel right about ending their relationship over the phone. Despite the fact that Bo and Lauren weren't meant to be together, the doctor deserved more than that. It bothered Bo that she was going to have to hurt her girlfriend, but Lauren knew it too. They've been fighting to stay together when their fates just weren't aligned.

"How you doin' down there, Succuslut?" Tamsin yelled from above her.

Bo looked up, immediately admiring the Valkyrie's perfect ass. She watched as Tamsin hit the bell at the top of the wall, and began to parallel downwards until she was right next to Bo.

"I mean, do I have to beat you at everything? Get your cute little ass up there," Tamsin said with a smirk.

Bo huffed, "Um, excuse me, but I kicked your ass in the boxing ring just thirty minutes ago."

Tamsin leaned her head back and laughed, "Um, _excuse me_ , but no. You didn't. You cheated. And cheaters never win." Tamsin leaned towards Bo, and gently popped her on the cheek with her hand, "Bad Succubus."

Bo opened her mouth, slightly shocked that the blonde just smacked her in the face. She wanted to respond but the Valkyrie had already begun to cascade further down the wall. Was Tamsin playing with her right now? Bo couldn't help but smile at Tamsin's playful little slap, and continued to climb the wall.

She reached the top and smacked the bell, feeling damn satisfied that she made it all the way to the top since this was her first time ever attempting this, and then paralleled down. When she reached the bottom, Tamsin already had her harness off, and was adjusting her shorts.

Bo took the cable off of the buckle, releasing her from the wall, and then tried to figure out how to get the harness off. She had watched Tamsin put it on, and was able to follow her moves, however she didn't see the blonde take it off. She grabbed at a couple of the buckles, trying to release herself, to no avail. Tamsin approached her and grabbed the front of her harness, pulling her towards the Valkyrie.

"Here," Tamsin said as she loosened a couple of the straps.

Bo was so close that the top of her head brushed gently against the Valkyrie's chin. She tried so fucking hard to not do anything but remain still, not wanted Tamsin to back away from her. But then she felt delicate fingers caressing her skin, right over where the harness was sitting on her hips, mere inches above her panty line. Tamsin dragged her thumb across the Succubus, and Bo closed her eyes, taking a sharp breath. She chanced a look at the taller woman. Tamsin didn't pull away, like Bo expected, but met her eyes. The Valkyrie's eyes were hooded, and the normal green Bo was so used to had a grey tint to them. The brunette just wasn't expecting Tamsin to be turned on right now, but it was evident on the blonde's face.

Bo slowly lifted her hand up and placed her palm against the blonde's cheek. She moved her thumb gently across Tamsin's bottom lip, and they parted slightly at the touch. And to Bo's surprise, again, Tamsin began moving in. Slowly, but she was doing it. Bo felt her heart clench as Tamsin's lips fell softly against hers. The blonde just held them there, not moving, but after a few moments Bo felt the blonde's mouth move against hers. She reciprocated immediately, but allowing the tentative Valkyrie to lead the pace. Tamsin pulled back just a tiny bit, and took a slow intake of breath. And then she was back, against Bo's mouth. Hand's snaking around Bo's waist. Pulling her closer.

Bo felt Tamsin's tongue touch her lips, asking for entrance. Then she heard ringing, persistent fucking ringing.

 _Is that my goddamn phone? Really, right now?_

Tamsin pulled back from Bo, but still had her arms wrapped around the Succubus. Bo was looking at her, waiting for the blonde to come back to reality and push her away. And sure enough, there it was. The confused look that crossed Tamsin's face as she looked at Bo, and then the recognition of what they were actually doing. Tamsin pulled away.

Bo cursed the unfortunate timing of her phone, and turned to go get it.

She looked at the name of the caller and flipped it open.

"Hey, Kenz… Wait slow down… okay, okay we'll be right there."

She snapped the phone closed and looked at Tamsin, who was most definitely back to being her usual guarded self.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Kenzi said Azrael went into a weird trance, and he's like, convulsing or something."

Tamsin grabbed their stuff and threw Bo's duffle bag to her. "Let's go."

* * *

When Bo and Tamsin entered the hotel room, they saw Azrael slumped in the same chair he was in when they left. Shaking repeatedly.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi, "When did this start?"

"About a minute or two before I called Bo," Kenzi responded, "I kind of forgot he was even there, to be honest. But can we please do something about Neo over there?"

Bo arched an eyebrow, "Neo?"

"Well, yeah, Bobo. He's obviously from some matrix like shit, cause he's sure as fuck isn't normal."

Bo had to admit, she could see it. With Azrael's detached disposition and his controlled manner, he could pass for the Matrix version of Keanu Reeves."If I had to pick, I'd say Azrael resembles more of a way, way less snarky version of Ian Somerhalder."

Kenzi rose her eyebrows, "That's it Bo Bear! He's Ian with Neo's personality. Perfect." Kenzi said with excitement.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Well none of us can touch him, apparently. So I guess we just wait for him to stop doing, well, whatever he's doing over there."

And just like that, Azrael stilled. He opened his eyes and stood up gracefully, all three women eyeing him carefully.

"I suppose it is time for us to talk," Azrael said.

Tamsin arched her eyebrow, "If you mean it is time for us to talk, as in all of us, I agree."

Azrael sighed softly, "Yes, I do understand that you are no longer a lone Valkyrie, which is unfortunate, but I will have to make exceptions."

Tamsin crossed her arms, "You seem to know things about me, care to tell me how that's possible?"

Azrael held up his hand, "In time, I will explain all, when it is necessary. For now, I will tell you a story."

Kenzi sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, "Oh story time. Should I go get some popcorn?"

Azrael didn't dignify her with a response.

"Since the creation of the realm of the heavens, there has been two species, angels and demons. Our realm is the very first ream to ever exist. Once our realm was established, with many different worlds, or heavens, whichever you choose to call them, we have been separated by an unbreakable divide of sorts. The lower worlds were assigned to the demons, and the upper worlds were assigned to the angels. Our creators created the two species because everything in existence must have a counter. A ying and a yang, so to speak. That exists in every realm, whether it's good and evil, night and day, hot and cold."

"The divide is designed to keep us apart; however, once our creators became bored with us, they created other realms. This planet rests on a massive realm, yet holds the only capability of life as of thus far. This world became a passage between our world, and all other realms the creators developed afterwards. Both species, angels and demons, were once able to pass through the realms freely. However, when we did so, we were not bound by a divide to keep us apart. Both species, as a whole, became corrupted. Corrupted with power and corrupted by blood itself."

"When humans began to populate, some of our chief elders, both demon decent and angel, tried to form regulations on what we could or could not do. But the power that we welded outside of our own realm, the freedom to do as we pleased, had corrupted our very souls. My brothers and I were a part of that group. For almost a millennia, I walked upon this earth, taking whatever souls I pleased, in whatever way I pleased. My brothers, being angels that wield the power of death, also did as they pleased."

"Before the gatekeeper decided to destroy the gateway that let us leap from realm to realm, I met a woman. She managed to touch my soul, she saw me as the angel I was, not the corrupted evil I was portraying. That in itself is a very long story, and it is not something I will share at this moment. However, before I was forced to be a prisoner in my own home once again, I mated with the woman."

"My oldest brother found himself a mate as well," Azrael stopped to look directly at Bo.

"She was a very powerful demon, named Lilith."

Tamsin looked at Bo, "What does that have to do with Bo? This was centuries upon centuries ago. Lilith probably mated with many humans as well."

Azrael shook his head. "Lilith has only ever had one mate, as has my brother. There are stories that say that Lilith seduced the first human male, however, those are mythical. What makes that important is the fact that no other angel and no other demon has ever mated. Lilith had a son, Sariel. Sariel inherited both powers from Lilith and my brother. He is an incredibly powerful hybrid."

"When the gate was destroyed, and all of us were forced back into our worlds, heartbreak radiated throughout the heavens. Angels and demons alike were separated from their lovers and offspring. I as well, suffered greatly from losing the only woman I have ever loved. However, my older brother was angry and vowed to find a way to destroy the divide so he could be with Lilith once again. I did nothing to try and control him, due to my state of agony. Over the millenniums, he has become consumed with rage, and then something happened."

"We've been having small breaches for the last four hundred years. Somehow, the portal has been reopened and then resealed by someone other than the gatekeeper. It has been sporadic, and we have been unable to find any evidence leading to the cause. I was sent here in order to gather any intel on what might be happening when the breach is broken. However, as I was about to cross into the portal, a sword was thrust into my back. I did not see my attacker, and I can only assume that as I died the gatekeeper tossed my body into the portal. I was reborn on this planet about three weeks ago."

"We believe that a war is brewing in the heavens. Sariel, because he is a hybrid, is not controlled by the divide, and we think he is building an army. My brother, Samael, is directing his son to do so, being as how Samael cannot pass through the divide. An army containing both angels and demons. We believe that soon they will strike, but they are looking for a key to break the divide. That key must be here, on earth. Many of the other angels do not share my logic with the key being here, or with the angel I think is causing the breaches. It is my belief that Sariel has found a way to get here. "

Azrael looked at Bo, "And now that I have met you, Isabeau. I am certain of it. You are a descendent of Lilith, and being that Lilith has only one child…"

"Then that means that Sariel is my father," Bo finished the sentence for him.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Then that means that Sariel is my father," Bo finished the sentence for him._

Tamsin was in shock. She glanced back and forth from Bo to Azrael.

"Holy shitballs," Kenzi responded, "So if BoBo's dad is a hybrid…"

"That makes her one as well, yes," Azrael said. "She is the only other hybrid in existence."

Bo nodded her head. It made sense. There was a power buried deep inside of her that she wasn't exactly able to control. Something her friends and her grandfather have stated is not normal for a Succubus to have. Somehow, the news that a hybrid demon/angel was her father didn't really surprise her. It should have, but something inside of her accepted the information as if she had always known.

She glanced up at Azrael and smirked, "So, are you like my great uncle?"

A brief look of disgust crossed Azrael's face, "You and I are not bound by blood, sex demon. My brothers and I are only brothers in the sense that we relatively share the same power, as is the way of all angels and demons. We are all genetically engineered separately. My eldest brother Samael, my younger brother Dumah, and myself all have the power of death. We do, however, have differences. For example, the tools we use for battle, and the secondary powers we possess."

"So, what are your secondary powers?" Tamsin asked.

"I wield the power of fire, Samael has the power of electricity, and Dumah has the power of telekinesis and telepathy."

Kenzi's eyebrows rose, "So Dumah has two powers, that's kind of cool."

Azrael smiled tightly, "Dumah is mute, so there is a price to pay. He is only able to communicate with Samael and myself telepathically. When I fall into a trance, as you have just seen, I am communicating with him."

Tamsin shook her head, "Azrael, as interesting as this all is, and it really is… I don't understand what any of this has to do with me or Bo. So, the heavens are on the brink of war. I'm sure that's incredibly frustrating for you, but we live on this realm, not on that one."

"Sariel is looking for the key to open the gate. Once he finds it, the war will commence. If the uprising succeeds, this realm and every other realm in existence will be in grave danger. They are angry, Tamsin, and vengeful. It is my fear that if something is not done, all life in this realm and every other realm after will be eliminated. Everyone will be slaughtered. Once this realm has been eradicated of life, they will move on to the next realms. Even the souls of Valhalla are not safe."

Tamsin sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She could feel Bo's need to save the world without even looking at her.

"How can we help you?" Bo asked.

Azrael shot her a glare, "You, Succubus, I have no need for. However, Tamsin is my blood, and the strongest of the Valkyrie's. She is who I wish to fight by my side in the heavens."

Tamsin's eyes snapped open. _What?_ "You're blood?"

Azrael smiled at her, genuinely. "I cannot tell you how long I have been watching you. How your valiancy on the battlefield has gained my favor throughout your lifetimes. If there is any warrior I would want to fight this battle with me, I would choose you to be my general."

Tamsin blanched, "Are you telling me that the Valkyries' are from _your_ bloodline?"

Azrael nodded, "My first born son was Odin, and then his younger twin brothers, Vili and Ve."

Tamsin felt lightheaded suddenly and stood up. "I need to get some air."

Azrael frowned, but said nothing as he watched the Valkyrie walk out of the hotel room.

Bo chased after her immediately and caught her in the parking lot, "Tamsin wait," she said as she grabbed the Valkyrie and spun her around. To Bo's surprise, the blonde didn't push her away. She looked confused and almost distraught.

"Bo, you don't understand. Everything I have been taught about Azrael, by the Valkyries' themselves, has been nothing but fearful proclamations. And here he is, in the flesh, and I find out he is the father of us all. I need to breathe, Bo. I need time to digest this. I just… I just need you to let me breathe," she said as she pulled away from the brunette.

Bo fought everything inside of her not to chase after the retreating Valkyrie. _She'll come back_. Bo let her go, and turned around to walk back towards the hotel room.

Kenzi was sitting on the bed, shock written on her face. Everything they have ever thought was real was beginning to change. But Bo wasn't surprised, by any of it, and she didn't understand why.

She sat herself across from Azrael and just looked at him. He met her gaze, and for the first time, there wasn't malice behind his stare.

"You seem to be processing this information fairly well, sex demon."

Bo shrugged, "Yeah, well, I wish I had an explanation for that, but I don't. I still have more questions, if you don't mind."

Azrael held up his hand, "There will be time for more questions later. Right now, we are safe in our current location, and I'd rather Tamsin have time to process the information in the timing that is right for her. I do wish she was more optimistic about fighting alongside the angels. I would imagine that would be the greatest battle she could ever envision."

Bo rolled her eyes, "There is no doubt in my mind she will accept the offer to be your warrior. Tamsin acts like she doesn't care, but she does. That being said, I care about her, and I will _not_ let her do this alone." Bo's words were solid, and she wanted to make it clear to Azrael that this wasn't up for a debate. He might be an all-powerful, soul-sucking angel, but as it turns out, she's a hybrid. She might not know exactly what that means, but it has to have some sort of weight… she hoped.

Azrael pondered Bo's words for a moment, "I would be blind to not see what is inevitable, even if the journey is yours and Tamsin's to walk. However, I must warn you that if you cross us once you enter the heavens, we will not hesitate to strike you down."

"Do you honestly think I would do anything to hurt Tamsin?" Bo said, surprised that the angel could think she was capable of such a thing.

Azrael sighed, "You may not have a choice, Succubus. We have never attempted to bring mortals into the realm of the heavens, but if our theory is correct, the powers you possess will magnify exponentially, as ours do when we leave our own realm. That means that your human entities will be stripped away, and your inner Fae will be what is left. Do you think you can control the hybrid side of you, sex demon?"

Bo felt a tiny seed of panic wedge itself inside her chest. _No, no I can't control it._

* * *

Bo stepped outside of the hotel room and found the outside stairs that led to the roof. She wanted to give Tamsin time, she really did, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to look for her.

 _Where would I go if I was a moody, pissy Valkyrie and I wanted space?_

She climbed the cement stairs two at a time until she reached the top. The small hope she had that Tamsin would be there vanished. Bo walked across the roof, passed a couple air conditioning units, to the back side of the building. Their room was located on the front side, so to her surprise she saw acres and acres of rolling hills with a peaceful little river running horizontal behind the building.

She sat down on the ledge and let her feet dangle off the side. So Samael is her father. She'd been desperate to find the Fae who held her mother captive and now she knew. She couldn't help but wonder what Samael looked like in his human form… whether or not she resembled him.

She heard tiny footsteps behind her, knowing immediately it was Kenzi. The little goth human sat down next to Bo, imitating the Succubus' seating position.

"How you doing, Bobo?"

Bo sighed, "I'm fine, Kenz. I'm worried about Tamsin."

Kenzi rubbed Bo's back gently. "She'll be back, babe. I can't see the Valkubitch leaving you anytime soon."

Bo smiled tightly, "I hope so. Ah, Kenzi, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You mean why you're so super cool about being a demon/angel hybrid, killing machine?"

Bo couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, yes, but no. I don't know why I can't get that damn woman out of my head."

Kenzi was quiet for a second, "Soooo, what about the Doc?"

Bo sank her head into the palm of her hands and rubbed her eyes, "I don't know. When I'm with Tamsin all I want is her. Kenzi, I don't even think about Lauren. But, when I get some space I think I'm a complete dumbass for being so willing to throw away something I've worked so hard for. Lauren and I have history. I feel like I don't really know Tamsin at all. She's so closed off from me most of the time and incredibly hard to read. Sometimes she wants me, other times she can't get far enough away from me. It's confusing and frustrating."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows, "The sex that good, huh?"

Bo smiled and lightly hit the human's shoulder, "You have no idea, bestie."

Kenzi stood up and offered a hand to her best friend. "Well as much as I would love to have that awkward convo, I think we should go downstairs and wait for your bitch of a blonde."

The two women walked downstairs and into the apartment. Azrael was calmly placed in the same chair he had been in earlier, barely acknowledging the girls.

" _I mean, really, more often than not he's just super creepy,"_ Bo thought to herself.

Kenzi plopped herself back down on the coach and grabbed the remote while Bo picked up a magazine to busy herself while they waited for Tamsin to return. It's not like Bo had much of a plan right now anyway. Azrael sure as hell wasn't looking to share with her.

A couple hours went by when Azrael cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat, "She's back."

Both girls looked at the angel.

"Dude, it's super weird and creepy that you know that," Kenzi said.

A moment later the door swung open and Tamsin stepped in the room. Her hair was tied up and disheveled and she was sweaty. Bo felt that roaring attraction rear its' ugly head and she cursed to herself.

Tamsin focused directly on Azrael. "Okay, angel boy, here's the deal. If you want me to be your general I have one condition."

Azrael uncrossed his legs and sat up straight, "Name it."

"I want my own, hand-picked army of mortals from this realm to join the ranks under my command."

The angel raised his eyebrows slightly and laced his fingers together, "Alright, I can grant you that. Who would you like on your team?"

Tamsin smirked.

"Everyone."

* * *

"Tamsin, what do you mean 'everyone'?" Azrael asked, firmly.

The Valkyrie placed on hand on her hip. "I mean everyone! I want the Valkyries, I want my friends, I want a meeting with both the dark and the light elders, and I want whatever people they will give me. You said it yourself, Azrael, this war is something that will affect us all. We need everyone we can get, and we're going to cross realms together and look death in the face in order to save every single realm in existence."

Azrael pursed his lips, "Tamsin, I don't think you understand. First, we have never even attempted to bring mortals back across the realm, especially at that magnitude. Second, once you enter that realm you will become your most primal being. Those with demon blood will have a very hard time resisting the urge to join the very beings trying to destroy us all!"

Tamsin threw up her hands, "Look, you will just have to figure out the first part. And as for the second part, well we're just going to have to take that chance. You want me as your general, these are my demands."

Azrael sat quietly for a moment and all three women waited impatiently for his response.

"Very well, Tamsin. How exactly do you plan on locating and gathering all the Fae you wish to acquire?"

Bo cleared her throat and felt suddenly shy that Tamsin was looking at her with the same ferocity she was addressing Azrael with. "I'll call Trick and have Kenzi call Dyson. Trick will get the word to the elders and Dyson can gather everyone we know."

"Call your girlfriend, too," Tamsin said coldly.

"Wh-What, why?" Bo stuttered.

"She's the best doctor I know, and we're going to be training. We'll need her." The Valkyrie responded matter-of-factly.

Kenzi picked up her cell phone and called Dyson, unsure of how to explain this whole shit storm they have found themselves in.

"So where do you plan to gather so many Fae without bringing attention to us all?" Azrael asked.

Tamsin shrugged, "Here. It's a small area and there's a massive amount of wilderness. We'll be much less likely to be noticed if we stay and train here."

Azrael nodded, agreeing with Tamsin's assessment. "We do have another problem. Our intelligence is aware that Sariel has help here. We have very little information, but when they are close, I can feel them. Because of that, I am assuming that Sariel may have snatched the soul from these Fae, and then reinserted them."

Bo chocked on the sip of water she was drinking, "Wait, what?"

Azrael continued, "Doing that destroys any free will a being has. Essentially, they become the walking dead, whose only mission is to seek and destroy whatever their master desires of them."

"Zombies? We have to fight fucking ZOMBIES," Kenzi shrieked.

Tamsin shook her head, "Okay so Sariel is able to snatch souls?" When Azrael nodded she continued, "Okay so what else can he do?"

"We're not sure. Up until the last 50 years, Sariel has been quiet. We don't know much about him besides whom he is, that he is a hybrid, and that he is able to snatch and reinsert souls. I can feel the undead only because I am the harvester of death. That specific power is linked with mine."

"Dyson! We're going to be fighting fucking ZOMBIES," Kenzi yelled into the mouthpiece of her phone, responding to Dyson's 'Hello'.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and looked at Bo. She felt her rigid demeanor soften when her green eyes met brown, which did not go unnoticed by the Succubus.

"How about I call Trick and you can call Lauren?" She asked softly.

Bo nodded quickly, thankful that Tamsin was willing to explain this crazy mess to her grandfather. "Okay, thank you," she said as she picked up her phone out of her bag.

First thing she noticed was 13 missed calls and 7 texts from her girlfriend. She frowned. Bo couldn't remember looking at her phone once since Lauren called her in the hotel room in Atlanta. She had been a little preoccupied with a certain pissy blonde lately. She dialed the phone and waited.

"Bo, what the hell?" Lauren said irritated.

"Hey Lauren, I'm sorry, a lot of things have happened since we talked last."

"Oh really, and you couldn't just check in with me? I've been worried about you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But let me explain okay?" Bo said with a sigh and glanced up at Tamsin.

The Valkyrie was looking right back at her, the blonde's own phone held to her ear. Bo suddenly became distracted while she looked at Tamsin, her eyes beginning to roam freely over the woman leaning against the wall in front her. She saw Tamsin smirk, and the bitch actually slid her hand down her body subtly until she reached the button of her jeans. Bo stared at her hand, watching as Tamsin played with the exposed skin there and then slightly pulled at her button. Bo wondered if she was really going to unbutton her pants right now.

"Hey Trick, it's Tamsin," the Valkyrie said, turning her attention to the phone call and away from teasing Bo.

Bo let out an exasperated sigh. _Oh fuck you, Tamsin._

"Bo! BO!" she heard Lauren shout from the other end.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I was, um, hey listen I need to talk to you about what's happening…"

"I know, you already said that! Am I distracting you from something more important right now?"

Bo couldn't help but look at Tamsin again. She saw the woman raise one perfect eyebrow at her. For a moment Bo wondered if Tamsin heard the question that Lauren just yelled at her over the phone.

"Of course not, you're very important to me, Lauren," she answered reflexively, refusing to look at Tamsin again.

"Lauren, listen. I need you to get on a plane to… Hey does anyone know of another airport around here that's not Atlanta?"

Tamsin answered immediately, "Greenville. Yeah Trick, can you book a flight to Greenville and gather as many elders as you can?"

Bo turned back to her own phone call, "Get on a plane to Greenville, South Carolina."

"Why, Bo? What's going on?"

"It's an incredibly long story. Pack a decent sized bag and meet Trick at The Dal, okay? He'll explain it to you."

"Bo, I can't just get on a plane. I belong to the Ash, you know that."

"I don't think Hale will have a problem. Actually, I can guarantee he'll be coming as well. Babe, I have to go okay? Bring all your medical supplies that you can. Send me a text when you're leaving the city."

"Will you actually answer me this time?"

Bo couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes and the action itself surprised her. She's used to Lauren being, well, Lauren. But she wasn't used to feeling suddenly annoyed that she had to talk to her at all. Bo bit her lip, and suddenly she wished Lauren wasn't coming.

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

"Yeah, well your best sucks lately," Lauren replied with a pouty tone.

Bo felt her hand grip her phone tightly, and before she lost her temper, she hit the end button and closed her eyes. She took a couple deep breaths. She felt a presence in front of her and looked up at the tall blonde.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tamsin said with a smirk, her nose scrunching slightly, and her arms across her chest.

Bo noticed how her arms pushed up her breasts a little bit, and from her angle, she was definitely enjoying it. Bo pushed up from the bed, thinking that Tamsin would pull back, but she didn't. Bo's chest was centimeters away from the blonde and suddenly she was suffocating in the Valkyrie's scent. Bo licked her lips and willed her eyes to not turn blue.

"Uhh, so I think I managed to confuse the shit out of Dyson… but he's coming and he's gathering Hale, Vex, and the others."

Tamsin stepped back and let Bo step by her.

"Great," Tamsin said, "And in the meantime, I need to get my team here."

"The Valkyries? Do they even have phones in Valhalla?" Bo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tamsin chuckled, "Not exactly."

* * *

Bo, Kenzi, and Azrael found themselves on top of a local mountain park with Tamsin. The view was amazing, but Bo had no idea why they were there. They were in an empty parking lot, in front of them, the view of the entire small city of Clayton. She glanced at the sign next to her. Blackrock State Park.

Azrael was standing a distance away from them with his hands grasped behind his back, obviously knowing what was happening, which confused Bo more. Tamsin hopped up on a large boulder in front of them and squared her shoulders. She had changed into a black, spandex outfit that had holes cut into the back over top of her shoulder blades. Bo had never seen her in this outfit before, but it was very tight and Bo liked how she could see every outline of the blonde's body.

Suddenly a pair of white wings began to break out of Tamsin's skin and Bo's eyes widened with amazement. Kenzi looked away, stating that she was going to sick, probably at the sound of cracking bones as the wings extended to their full width. She saw Tamsin crack her neck as she pushed her wings all the way out, small droplets of blood trickled from the tips.

Azrael turned slightly towards Bo and Kenzi, "You two might want to cover your ears."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Why?"

And suddenly a scream that she never heard in her life ripped out from the Valkyrie. The sheer power and pitch of the scream brought both Bo and Kenzi to their knees, both women covering their ears desperately. And then it stopped.

Kenzi and Bo struggled to their feet as Tamsin turned around and stepped down from the boulder.

"What the holy hell was that?" Kenzi asked exasperated.

Tamsin's face slowly began to change back to normal, but her wings remained out. She shrugged, "Valkyrie war cry."

"But… but why?" Kenzi asked again.

And then there was thunder, a lot of it. Bo looked up at the sky but saw no lightening, but then she saw a strange looking cloud that looked like a funnel. It was amazing, and then she freaked out just a little bit when she saw hundreds of flying women drop from the funnel cloud, landing in rows of 20 behind them in the parking lot. The sheer force of their landing almost knocked Bo to her knees again.

The warriors landed in a crouched position and once everyone had reached the ground, they unsheathed their swords, stood tall, and moved their swords across their body and over their heart. Bo was lost for words. It was absolutely amazing to see such a force of power standing in front of her.

Tamsin glanced at Bo and saw the astonishment placed on her face. The Valkyrie felt proud. She cleared her throat and stepped forward to face her army of Valkyrie warriors.

"My fellow warriors and sisters, I have gathered you here today for the preparation of a glorious battle."

The way that Tamsin spoke shook Bo to her core. She spoke with power and grace. Tamsin demanded respect and for the first time, Bo recognized the placement in which Tamsin was held by her people. Tamsin was so secretive about her life with the Valkyries, and Bo felt like a complete ass to have never really asked.

Tamsin's tone softened slightly. "What I am going to tell you goes against the history in which we have all been taught. It is going to be hard to hear and may be hard to accept, but it is true nonetheless. I ask you all, my warriors, to trust your commanding officer and listen to what I have to say. Will you honor me with your time and patience in these dire circumstances?"

Every single one of the Valkyries let out a deep cry and banged their sword against the chest of their armor.

Tamsin smiled, really smiled, and bowed slightly to her warriors.

"I'd like to introduce you to Azrael, the angel of death, and the creator of us all…"

* * *

Bo and Kenzi waiting for hours as Tamsin addressed her Valkyries. Kenzi eventually wandered back to the car, searching for food. Bo stayed the entire time, listening intently to Tamsin and Azrael as they tried to explain the situation at hand. Although Tamsin had about 20 or so Valkyries that met her with resistance, they eventually accepted what they were told. After the shock wore off, there was excitement amount the winged Fae about the battle to come, about how it would be the greatest battle they ever fought. All seemed to agree that dying for this battle would be well worth it.

Tamsin was in her element, and Bo suddenly wished she was part of this life that Tamsin had. She wanted to meet her sisters, wanted to be accepted by them, and wanted to be at Tamsin's side. But she wasn't. She was placed in the back, barely noticed by anyone, and she felt out of place. Bo was grateful to see Kenzi walking back towards her, hand deep in a bag of Doritos. Kenzi took Bo's phone out of her pocket.

"Here, bestie, you left it in the car."

"Ah, shit" Bo said as she grabbed her phone and pressed the button to light up the screen. 12 text messages. Bo sighed, again she forgot about Lauren.

She opened her phone and read the messages.

' _Bo, Trick told me everything. I'm so sorry I was so short with you. I love you'_

' _We're boarding a plane in about an hour for Washington D.C. and then another flight for Greenville'_

Bo skimmed through the next texts and saw one that caught her attention

' _Landed in D.C. There is a problem with the next flight and it's the last one tonight. Will be staying her for the night. See you tomorrow, love'_

And just like that Bo was happy. "What?" Kenzi said.

"The gangs' flight was cancelled; they'll have to stay in D.C. tonight."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow, "And you're happy about the fact that your girlfriend won't be here tonight why?"

Bo glanced at Tamsin and the Valkyries.

Kenzi followed her gaze, "Ah, I get it. Go introduce yourself, Bo. You'll never get to meet them and be able to hang out with Tamsin if you don't."

Bo sighed, "I don't feel like it's my place, you know? I'm hoping they'll eventually notice me."

And just like that Tamsin looked back at her and motioned Bo to come over. Bo looked at Kenzi, "Go girl, I'll meet them later when they're done being hopped up on this let's-kill-some-demons high they got going on," Kenzi said.

Bo smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand before walking towards the armed woman and one particularly heart-stopping blonde.

Tamsin was standing next to two women who looked slightly younger than Tamsin. One of them smiled brightly at Bo when she had reached them. The smiling blonde held out her hand for Bo to shake, "You must be the Succubus. My name is Aeryn. Tamsin here has told me about you."

Bo shook Aeryn's hand and asked with surprise, "she has?"

"Oh yeah," Aeryn said brightly, "A couple weeks ago she sent me a letter telling me about this hot succubus that… ow."

Aeryn pulled her hand away from Bo and held her side where Tamsin had elbowed her. She looked at her angry commanding officer.

"Aeryn. Shut. Up!" Tamsin said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, Tamsin wrote you a letter about me?" Bo said shocked.

Tamsin glanced desperately at the third blonde standing with them. The third blonde interjected. "Hi Bo, I'm Eritrea. It's very nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to some of the others. Tamsin is the commanding officer of us all, but only a handful of us are actually friends. We grew up together."

Eritrea led Bo through the crowd to where the Valkyrie's were setting up camp. The direction of Eritrea's guiding hand led Bo to a clearing with three other Valkyries. "Okay, starting from left to right we have Zora, Pyria, and Trinity."

Bo snorted at the last name which cause Trinity to furrow her eyebrows, "What?"

"Oh, um, nothing. It's just my best friend said she thought Azrael reminded her of Neo in the Matrix and Trinity is his lover…"

Bo looked at the girls and all of them had confused looks on their faces, "What? None of you have seen The Matrix?"

"The what?" Zora asked.

"It's a human movie," Tamsin said as she walked up from behind Bo. The blonde protectively placed her hand on the lower part of Bo's back and the contact surprised her immensely. She stiffened and looked at Tamsin. The Valkyrie frowned at Bo's reaction and dropped her hand immediately, proceeding towards her friends to help set up camp. Bo closed her eyes and cursed herself immediately. When she opened them she noticed Aeryn staring at her.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Nothing," Aeryn said innocently and went to help Pyria with the fire. They were using weird shaped rocks in order to start a fire. Bo rolled her eyes and said, "You know, they make lighters now so you don't have to do that."

Both girls shrugged and Tamsin chuckled, "Bo, the majority of us have been around since way before electricity. We just do things our way."

Bo crossed her arms and looked at Tamsin, "You mean the medieval way?" She said sarcastically.

Eritrea smirked at Tamsin and said, "I like her, she's feisty."

Tamsin smirked, despite herself. "What she is, is a pain in my ass daily."

Pyria took a seat by the now lit fire and patted the spot on the log next to her, "Come sit down, Bo. We'll tell you stories of Tamsin when she was a teenager in Valkyrie school."

Tamsin blanched and put down the hatchet she was using to cut limbs just right to make shelter. "I swear to the Gods, you better not Pyria. I will punish the hell out of you during training tomorrow if you say one damn word about my childhood to her."

Eritrea took a seat across from Pyria and they looked at each other. Eritrea shrugged and said, "Eh, might be worth it."

Tamsin closed her eyes tightly and immediately regretted bringing Bo around her closest sisters. This was going to be a long night, and she wasn't sure if she wanted Bo to know that much about her past lives.

"Okay, so one day Tamsin decided she wanted to run away and chase after this guy she met who rode the most beautiful mustang anyone has ever seen. I mean, you want to talk about a beautiful horse, not to mention the guy riding the horse…"

"Wait, Tamsin was chasing after a guy?" Bo asked, intrigued by this little peek into Tamsin's past.

"Well yeah, but she realized she preferred eating pussy about three and a half lifetimes ago. But if she were honest, she'd tell you she was messing around with girls as far back as five lifetimes ago. So you're safe, Succubus," Aeryn added with a wink.

Tamsin tried to hit the girl again but Aeryn was ready and dodged it.

Pyria continued, "well anyway, Tamsin decided that she was the one that wanted to be ridden by that guy…"

"That's it, this isn't happening." Tamsin said as she made her way over to Bo. She grabbed the Succubus and pulled her up and began leading her away from her friends.

"Aw, Tamsin we were having fun." Eritrea yelled after them.

"Find something else to do. We're going for a walk. Hey Aeryn, find Kenzi and bring her to the camp and make sure she stays out of trouble, got it?"

Aeryn crossed her arms, "Why do I have to babysit the human," she said with a pout.

"That's an order, soldier." Tamsin said over her shoulder right before she led Bo down a trail and into the woods.

Bo could hear the girls picking on Aeryn for her 'official' assignment and Bo smiled. The sun was setting, but they could still see the trail. Tamsin hadn't let go of Bo's arm yet, but she wasn't holding on as tightly as she was.

"So," Bo said, "You're the commander of the Valkyrie army huh?"

Tamsin nodded, "That's correct."

Bo shook her head, "I feel like I don't know anything about you," the brunette said quietly.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Bo eyed Tamsin suspiciously, "Seriously, you're just going to tell me the answer to questions I ask you?"

Tamsin shrugged and let go of Bo's arm, "I guess so. Ask now, because you won't get many opportunities in the future."

"What's the first war you fought in?"

"My first real battle was with the Persian Empire under the orders of Alexander the Great."

Bo stopped walking and looked at Tamsin, "Isn't that like B.C. status old?"

Tamsin chuckled, "Yeah Bo, my first battle was before the human way to tell time started over. What really pissed me off was the fact that I was too young to fight in the Trojan War."

Bo looked at Tamsin, really looked at her. "How can you have lived so long and look so damn good?"

Tamsin looked down and cleared her throat… a small act of embarrassment that was over as soon as it happened. Tamsin scrunched her nose, "Good genes."

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled her close. Tamsin wasn't expecting the action, and didn't resist it and now it was too late. She was right up against Bo's body and the Succubus grabbed the back of her neck.

"Those eyes, the things they've seen…"Bo slid her hand from behind Tamsin's neck to rest gently over her throat. "And you have the voice that commands an army," Bo slipped her hand down to slide across Tamsin's stomach. "And the body of a Greek god."

Tamsin felt her body tremble from Bo's touch, and before she could stop herself, she grabbed Bo's waist. Tamsin picked her off her feet and pushed her back into a tree. And then her mouth was on Bo's.

Bo moaned immediately and Tamsin's tongue thrust inside her mouth. The Succubus slipped her hands into the hair of Tamsin at the base of the blonde's neck and pulled aggressively. Tamsin responded immediately as Bo's actions created an intense wave of arousal inside the Valkyrie.

Tamsin ripped her mouth away from Bo's and ground her hips hard against the brunette, whose legs were wrapped tightly around Tamsin's waist. Bo was ready and met Tamsin's thrust immediately.

"God dammit, Bo," Tamsin said breathlessly, "What are you doing to me?"

"I want you, Tamsin," Bo responded, "I want you all the time."

Bo used Tamsin's hesitation from her words to gain the upper hand. She reached behind her and pushed off the tree as hard as she could, causing the Valkyrie to lose her balance and fall backwards. They landed with a thud and Bo reacted immediately, grinding her hips against Tamsin and kissing her aggressively. She felt Tamsin beginning to pull off her shirt and she let it happen, breaking the kiss to have Tamsin pull it over her head. Once her shirt was off, Tamsin's hands began roaming her body and up to cup her breasts in the blonde's hands.

Bo reached down and tugged at the spandex pants, hoping like hell Tamsin would help her get them off. When Tamsin raised her hips, Bo almost cried out a thank you to every damn God that existed. Bo was able to get them down past Tamsin's knees and that would have to do for now.

Bo didn't wait, she thrust her finger deep inside the blonde and goddamn she was wet. Both women sighed out their pleasure and Bo brought her mouth back to Tamsin's, sliding her tongue against the Valkyrie with every thrust. God she needed this, she needed Tamsin to come for her, all over her fingers, and then she'd clean her up with her mouth… but right now, damnit, she just needed to make this woman break for her.

Bo moved her mouth to Tamsin's neck and began kissing and biting her there while she picked up speed. Tamsin's hips began to rock backwards with the punishing rhythm of Bo's thrusting hand inside of her. She slammed her eyes shut and wanted nothing more than to just let Bo push her over the edge and come hard. God damnit, Bo was fucking her, furiously, and it felt so fucking amazing.

Bo's head snapped up when she heard a large twig break. And there they were; Aeryn, Eritrea, and fucking Kenzi standing there looking at them.

Kenzi immediately covered her eyes and looked away while both the Valkyries watched with definite interest.

Bo stopped immediately and Tamsin tilted her head back to look at who was there. "Are you fucking kidding me, right now?" Tamsin said furiously. She grabbed Bo's hand and pulled it from inside of her.

"Why the fuck are you standing right there?" Tamsin yelled, pushing Bo back and throwing her the shirt she had pulled from her body minutes ago.

Aeryn smirked, "Oh us, we were just going to let you know that dinner was ready… but I see you already found something to eat."

Aeryn looked Bo up and down and Bo felt super self conscious. Tamsin noticed it too and pulled her pants back up quickly and stood up, shielding Bo from her obnoxious friends.

'Fine, we're coming, now get the fuck out of here!"

"Um, actually, I don't think either one of you actually came," Eritrea said with a smirk.

Tamsin picked up a rock and chunked it at her. Both girls got the message and hurried away, dragging Kenzi, who was still covering her eyes, with them.

Tamsin turned to Bo as she was putting on her shirt. She could tell Bo was both embarrassed and annoyed having been interrupted. Hell, she was fucking furious.

Tamsin grabbed the back of Bo's neck and kissed her. When she pulled back she winked and said, "Until next time Succuslut."

Bo raised her eyebrows, hopefulness written all over her face, "There's going to be a next time?"

Tamsin shrugged, "There has been so far, sweetheart."

And with that, Tamsin turned to walk back to the camp, trying to ignore the fact that her body was screaming for more from Bo and that she was dripping all over the inside of her pants and thighs right now.

* * *

 _Yay, about the obnoxiously long time it took to get it to you, really... my bad._


	7. Chapter 7

Bo decided that she really liked Aeryn. The Valkyrie had no fear of Tamsin, and took every opportunity to embarrass her.

"I mean really, Tamsin, pretending to be a commander of ships in order to accompany Jason. How did he even fall for that? You know nothing about ships," Aeryn said.

Tamsin laughed, "Oh but I put on a very good show of it. How could I miss out on an opportunity to be a part of the quest for that damn Golden Fleece."

The Valkyries had been discussing their past times of glory for nearly three hours now, each trying to outdo the previous story. Bo listened intently, mystified that this conversation was even possible. If anyone would have asked her five years ago if she believed in the ancient stories of Gods and heroes, she would have laughed in their face.

Suddenly Tamsin jumped up off the log she was seated on and put her hands on her hips. She then imitated her awful display of a ship commander, to which even Bo found herself laughing hard.

She found herself staring at Tamsin. This woman couldn't be real, that was the only explanation. _She's perfect_. The thought disturbed her. Could it be possible that she was falling for the damn Valkyrie that at one point she could have sworn she hated?

"She's something else, huh?"

Bo turned her head to see that Zora had seated herself next to Bo. She hadn't spoken much with the eldest Valkyrie. Bo glanced back at Tamsin. She was across the fire pit, joking with the others, out of ear shot. "Yeah, she really is," Bo answered with a slight smile on her lips.

"She cares a lot for you, more so than I've seen in a long time," Zora replied.

Bo furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. "I'm not so sure about that. Actually, I'm pretty positive."

Zora chuckled and rose from the log. "Young Succubus, has it ever occurred to you that Tamsin doesn't show much of her feelings for you because, I don't know, you're not available? Tamsin is a lot of things, but one thing she doesn't want to be is a homewrecker. So do her and yourself a favor and figure out what you want. Stop playing with her emotions."

And with that Zora left her there, sitting alone, and incredibly confused. Zora's words upset her. _I'm not playing with her emotions._ And she wasn't. Bo knew what she wanted, but damn it's not that easy. She doesn't like hurting people. Lauren is human, she has only one lifetime. Fae have so much more than that.

Bo wished Kenzi hadn't fallen asleep; she just wanted to talk to her best friend right now.

Bo had no idea what time it was, and suddenly she felt tired. She hadn't slept in close to 48 hours now and she hadn't really fed either. She realized she didn't really want to, not unless it was with Tamsin.

Bo got up and walked over to the Valkyries. "Hey I think I'm gonna call it a night, I'm pretty tired."

Tamsin smiled at her and said, okay, and led her to one of the shelters the Valkyrie's made earlier that night. "You can sleep in there, my sisters called the ones closest to the fire. I put blankets in there for you, in case you get cold."

Bo smiled and said thank you. She glanced over Tamsin's shoulder and noticed her sisters weren't paying them any attention. She wanted to kiss Tamsin. She wanted to ask if she would stay with her tonight. But suddenly she felt shy, and really she fucking hated that. She looked down at her feet. "Goodnight, Tamsin."

Tamsin looked at her, and Bo could see the many thoughts crossing her eyes, but didn't know what any of them were. "Goodnight, Bo."

Bo stepped back from Tamsin, putting a little bit of distance between them, and then ducked into to the shelter. By the time she sat down and turned around, Tamsin was gone.

* * *

Bo was cold. She had drifted in and out sleep for probably a couple hours now. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them tight around her and shivered.

Tamsin watched her from the archway of the shelter. She wasn't going to stay with the Succubus tonight. If Bo wanted her to, she would have asked, wouldn't she? But damn her to hell, she couldn't let the woman freeze. She was just going to go in because Bo was cold. That's the only reason.

Tamsin climbed into the little bed and got under the blankets. She laid herself down and then hesitantly wrapped her arm around Bo, hoping not to wake her. She felt Bo beginning to turn to face her and she cursed silently.

The Succubus was most definitely awake, and staring straight into Tamsin's eyes. Bo reached her hand up to the back of Tamsin's neck and pressed her lips against the Valkyrie's. It was gentle, and tentative.

Bo pulled back, "Thank you".

Tamsin could read genuine gratitude and Bo's eyes. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down and kissed her again. Tamsin became very aware of her hand on Bo's hip, pressed against her bare skin.

Bo pulled herself right up against the Valkyrie, not an inch of space between their bodies. Bo moaned softly against Tamsin's lips and she felt that familiar pull in between her thighs. Tamsin's mind was telling her to stop, damn it she needed to stop. She chose not to listen.

She slipped her tongue into Bo's mouth, and moved her hand under Bo's sweat pants to cup her bare ass. Of course the damn Succubus wasn't wearing any underwear. Tamsin gripped her ass and pulled her on top, shifting to her back.

Bo was well aware that Tamsin was relinquishing the right to lead whatever they were doing right now. And that right there made her hesitate. _"Stop playing with her emotions"._ Zora's words rang loudly inside Bo's head. Is that what Tamsin thought she was doing, too?

Tamsin grabbed the back of her head and slipped her tongue into Bo's mouth. She rocked her hips up against the Succubus and Bo reacted immediately, grinding her hips back down against Tamsin. _STOP_. Her mind screamed at her, and with every ounce of strength she had, she pulled back and sat up, still straddling Tamsin.

Her eyes were blue and she knew it. She closed her eyes, trying hard to contain her Succubus nature, but she couldn't. She was hungry and they were just going to stay that way. She looked back at Tamsin, disheveled and sexy as hell underneath her.

"What's wrong? Bo, you need to feed; it's okay. Go ahead."

Bo found herself chuckling, "Oh right, 'cause you don't want the same damn thing right now." Her voice came out thick with lust and she cursed silently.

Tamsin had an irritated look on her face. She shrugged, "I never said I didn't."

Bo sighed and leaned down, her face inches from Tamsin's. The Valkyrie was giving herself up to Bo right now. And as much as Bo would do anything to see this woman finally break for her, she couldn't do it. Not when the Valkyrie wasn't hers to have. Not yet.

Bo rested her head against the blonde's. "I can't, Tamsin."

And suddenly Bo was falling to the side. She landed with the thump against the hard ground and when she figured out what happened, Tamsin was already up and out of the shelter. The damn Valkyrie just threw her off.

And if that just didn't piss her off. Here she was trying to do the right thing, which in this case is completely against her nature. And Tamsin is pissed. _What the actual fuck._

Bo scrambled her way out of the shelter and ran after the Valkyrie's retreating form. "Tamsin wait, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone, Bo."

 _Like hell_. Bo chased after Tamsin, down the same path they went earlier that night. Bo finally caught her and grabbed at Tamsin, turning her around.

"What the hell, Tamsin. What are you doing?"

Tamsin was angry, but behind that was something else. She wouldn't look at Bo. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get away from _you_!"

 _Ouch._ Bo released her and Tamsin stormed away, further down the path. Bo watched her go, and continued to stand there. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. And then she got it. _She thinks I just rejected her_. Bo looked up at the night sky and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat. She's glad Tamsin wasn't there to hear it. Bo probably would be flat on her ass with a busted nose.

She sighed and continued down the path that the Valkyrie had taken.

Bo couldn't see a damn thing. She kept stumbling over shit and running into shit. _Why do I have to fall for women and their complicated bullshit?_ After about 15 minutes she came to a clearing. Tamsin was standing on a flat rock, to which over the edge was a very long fall. It was a very clear night, and she had no problem seeing the Valkyrie. Tamsin was standing there, wide stance, with her arms across her chest. She was breathing angrily as she stared at the vast mountains in front of her.

"I swear to the gods, Bo. Go back or I'll toss you over the edge myself."

Bo rolled her eyes and approached. She reached out her hand and touched Tamsin at the base of her neck. The Valkyrie flinched and stepped away from her sharply. "I fucking mean it, do not touch me," she said with anger… and if Bo hadn't already figured it out, she would have missed the hurt in the blonde's voice as well.

"Damnit, Tamsin. Stop fighting me and listen," she said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde again.

Tamsin wasn't having it, nope. _Fuck you, Bo._ She shoved the brunette and then suddenly Bo stumbled backwards. Bo felt her foot slip and she was falling. She reached up for something, anything, and found Tamsin's hand.

Bo looked down and saw nothing but blackness, she looked up at Tamsin panicked. "Tamsin, pull me up, pull me up right now," she shrieked.

She saw Tamsin smirk and, oh my god, if Bo wanted nothing but to kick her face in right now.

Tamsin was flat on her stomach, leaning over the cliff, with Bo dangling by one hand. With Tamsin's free hand she brought it up to rest under her chin. "What an interesting predicament we find ourselves in. Hmm, to let the Succubitch fall, or to pull the Succubitch up… that is the question."

"I swear, if you don't pull me up right now I'll kill you myself," Bo yelled, looking down as the fear creeped up into her chest.

"Well, that's not really making me want to pull you up, now is it?"

Bo looked up and Tamsin, and felt the fear wash out of her. Tamsin won't drop her, and she knows that. Tamsin would never let her fall.

"Tamsin listen to me. It's not that I couldn't, it's that I chose not to."

And suddenly she felt herself being pulled up, and when she was safely on the solid ground, Tamsin was walking away again.

Tamsin did not want to have this conversation. She did not want to have to look Bo in the face when the Succubus told her she decided she did not want her after all. She wanted to be far away from Bo, and all the damn feelings associated with her.

"Fucking A, Tamsin just stop."

Bo grabbed her again, and spun her around, and pushed her up against a tree.

"I chose not to, because I'm hungry. And damn it, you're not just a feed to me. You never have been!"

Tamsin stopped struggling and looked at Bo. _What?_

Bo let out an exasperated breath and released Tamsin. She began to pace back and forth, and Tamsin just watched her.

Bo turned to face Tamsin and gestured back and forth between them, "This is not what you think it is. And fuck, I'm just not good at this saying my feelings crap. A lot better than you are, but still, not awesome at it."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you trying to say, Bo?"

And then Bo was on her, with her body pressed firmly against Tamsin's, and her lips pressing against Tamsin's lips.

Bo kissed her hard, and when she pulled away, Tamsin felt breathless. Bo reached up to cup Tamsin's cheek. "I'm saying that I want _you,_ Tamsin. A lot has happened in the last two days, and I need you to be patient with me. I need you to know that I want this, all of this. And I want it to be done in the right way. But I need you to trust me, and to trust that I want your fucking stubborn ass."

Tamsin couldn't wrap her mind around what Bo had just told her, "I…wait, what?"

"Tamsin, look at me."

Tamsin brought her eyes to Bo's. The blue was still there, but only a touch of it.

"Lauren and I were never going to work, with or without you. But it took coming to damn Georgia to have enough space to be able to see that. When I'm with you, sometimes I can't even breathe. You have taken up my every thought in my mind, and have found your way into my heart. But this isn't easy for me Tamsin. I don't like breaking hearts, despite what everyone else seems to think. I have no idea how I'm going to handle this with Lauren, and it scares me. So god, please, please be patient with me. I need… I need you to be patient. I am _not_ playing with your emotions."

Well, Bo was definitely right about one thing, Tamsin wasn't very good with expressing her emotions. And although she felt something incredible happening to her, she had no words to give. She felt like she had a massive lump in her throat, and speaking just wasn't an option.

Bo was still looking at her, and Tamsin hoped to the high heavens of Valhalla that Bo didn't expect her to respond to that right now.

Bo rolled her eyes and pressed her lips quickly to Tamsin's before pulling herself away. "I can't believe you let me dangle off the side of a cliff for your own amusement. Who does that?"

Tamsin sighed with relief and chuckled, "I wouldn't have let you fall."

Bo rolled her eyes and grabbed Tamsin's hand. She squeezed it gently, "I know."

* * *

The walk back to the camp was quiet. Tamsin spent the majority of the time trying to help the Succubus from falling over every rock or tripping over every stick. Tamsin was thoroughly amused, and also very thankful for the quiet. Bo's words were slowly sinking in, and Tamsin felt like she could fly… metaphorically. She was happy. It had been so long since she really felt happy. She spent most of her previous lives solo, living for war and honor. She had forgotten what it was like to feel this for someone.

As they entered into camp, Tamsin saw that Zora was awake, sitting by the embers of the fire. Zora looked at Bo and smiled, with a quick wink. Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows and made a mental note to ask Bo about it later.

When they reached the entrance to Bo's shelter, Tamsin turned to say goodnight. Before the words left her lips, Bo leaned up to kiss her. "Stay with me tonight?"

Tamsin smiled, and nodded. She followed Bo into the shelter.

Bo situated herself so that she was lying on Tamsin's chest. The Valkyrie was playing with her hair while staring up at the branch-made roof.

Bo looked up at her, and Tamsin met her eyes.

"Lauren will be here in the morning…"

Tamsin nodded her head, "I know."

"You'll be patient with me, right?" Bo asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Tamsin sighed, "I'm not going to like it if she touches you. But I'll try not to hurt the human."

Bo leaned up and looked down at Tamsin, her arms resting on the Valkyrie's chest. "Tamsin, I'm yours. Do you believe that?"

The words made Tamsin's chest tighten. She leaned up and pressed her lips against Bo's. Unable to reply to Bo's sentiment, yet again.

Tamsin laid her head back down and wrapped her hands tight around Bo. Tamsin was, most definitely, not one for sharing. She just hoped she would be able to control it in the morning.

* * *

"Bo we're here."

The voice sounded distant, and Bo was way too tired to open her eyes. She felt a warm body underneath her, and curled up tight against it. She buried her face into Tamsin's neck and kissed her there lightly. She heard Tamsin clear her throat, and Bo opened one eye. She looked at the Valkyrie, who was not looking at her, but at the entrance of the shelter. Tamsin had an alarmed look on her face that made Bo sit up straight. She already knew what Tamsin was looking at, and most definitely did _not_ want to look herself. She just wanted to rewind to last night, when it was just her and Tamsin.

She sighed and looked at the entrance. Lauren. And a very pissed off and confused Lauren. She was staring at Bo, and the look she was giving her pierced Bo's heart. Guilt crept up into her chest until she was choking on it. _Oh no_. Lauren turned on her heals and walked away. Bo found herself scrambling out of the tent, apologizing quickly to Tamsin when she accidently kicked her in the face. When she was out of the tent she stopped and looked back at Tamsin.

And then she saw it, the usual mask that Tamsin wore when she didn't want to let anyone in. Her signature smirk was on her face as if none of this mattered to her. "No, Tamsin don't you dare put your walls up now. It took me a lot of effort to tear them down." She jumped back into the tent and grabbed Tamsin's face.

"You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met and I'm fucking crazy about you. You got that?"

Tamsin met her eyes and Bo saw the crack in her armor shine through. "Bo, do what you have to. I'll be here when you come back."

Bo kissed her, and then she was gone.

Tamsin sighed and fell back to the bed. She laid awake well after Bo had fallen asleep last night. She knew today was coming and that it could very well be the last time she would hold her like that for a while. But it wouldn't be the last time ever. Doubt filled her mind repeatedly, over and over, but Bo's words always came back to her. _Trust me_. And so she would, regardless of how hard that would be.

But she didn't have time to play this love- triangle game with Bo and Lauren. She had a battle to prepare for, and honestly it was a welcome distraction right now. She had to appear fearless when she left the comfort of this shelter. And so she took a deep breath, pushed her feelings and Bo and Lauren way down inside of her, and emerged from the shelter.

Her sisters were there, as she expected they would be. She had her carefree smirk plastered on her face when she nodded to them. She grabbed her armor from their man-made armory and dressed herself. Tamsin pulled her hair into a tight bun and left camp, with her sisters in formation.

She found Trick and Dyson seated with Azrael. Dyson's nose was scrunched, like he smelled something foul. Trick was listening intently to the words Azrael had to tell them.

When Tamsin and her squad approached, all eyes turned to them. The sun was barely rising, and Tamsin noticed the other Valkyrie squadrons emerging from their camps. She felt pride in every single Valkyrie in attendance, and suddenly she didn't have to fake it anymore, the troubles she had this morning faded away.

Tamsin sat herself among the three and her squad remained standing, as was customary. Trick looked at Tamsin with amazement, "Wow, Tamsin. You look great in your armor."

Dyson snorted, "Who would have thought my partner was so important." He smiled at Tamsin as she smacked his arm.

"Yeah yeah, down to business. Trick have you contacted the elders?"

Trick rubbed the back of his neck, looking anxious. "Yes, I have, but they weren't very convinced that a born again angel made his way to earth to warn us of an appending war."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Of course. So what do they want, a picture?"

Trick smiled tightly, "They demanded that Azrael return to Montreal to answer for his crimes."

Tamsin rubbed her temples harshly, incredibly irritated with the bullshit of politics that surrounded the Fae. "What exactly did happen with that Azrael?"

"I was looking for you. I was in the city, and a human tried to steal my clothes. I politely warned him that touching me would be his death. He took that as a threat and he and his friends tried to attack me. The first one grabbed my arm. When I awoke, they were all dead, including any bystanders." Azrael said, devoid of any emotion that comes with the murder of so many.

"Why did you leave?" Dyson asked. "You could have spoken to the Elders right then, I don't understand."

Azrael turned to the wolf. "It was not my objective to speak with any Elders. My only objective was to locate Tamsin. This idea to include as many Fae as possible is her doing, not my own. Once so many were killed, Sariel's minions would be coming. I could not stay."

"Why can't you just take care of Sariel's little beasties yourself?" Tamsin asked.

"Because they do not die by the scythe. I cannot take their soul, for they no longer have one that is in their own possession. If they find me, Sariel finds me. I would rather that not happen. The art of surprise is the only advantage we have right now."

"And a Fae army, pending the Elders comply." Tamsin responded.

Trick interjected, "I will tell them what I have learned here today. I still hold some persuasion with the Elders as the Blood King. Maybe I can make them see reason."

Tamsin nodded, "In the mean time, we must prepare. It is not often we fight in only our true form. And being that we will have no choice once we enter the realm of the heavens, we need to begin now."

Tamsin rose from her position on the ground, as did Dyson. "Let me fight with you, Tamsin. I need the practice. I have always been able to change at will, and I need to learn what it means to consistently live as a wolf. I have spent many years in my wolf form, but that was centuries ago. The primal instincts that come with it can be very hard to control."

Tamsin smirked, "Well then wolf boy, go ahead and shift."

Dyson laughed slightly. "Before I do, want to tell me what's going on with you and Bo, partner?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Um, yeah, no. Now if you're going to do this, you will sleep as a dog, eat as a dog, and take a shit as a dog until this is over. Are we clear, soldier?"

Tyson huffed, "There are not many people I'd allow to describe me as a dog, and you know that. But due to the circumstances, as you say, Commander."

Tamsin smirked and patted his shoulder, to let him know she was only kidding with him. He responded with a nod and shifted to his wolf form.

He immediately took off into the mountain side. Tamsin knew that once he got the initial burst out of his system, he'd be back to train.

Tamsin turned to her squadron, all of them. "Valkyries, our training begins today. We will push our bodies to a point we've never had to before. Once we transform, no one is admitted to transform back. Control your ability to cast doubt, and control your wings to obey your mind. We all will eat, sleep, and fight in our true form. Is that understood?"

Every Valkyrie banged their sword against the breast plate of their armor, and began transformation. Tamsin took a deep breath and was about to release her true self when a thought entered her mind. _Will Bo even look at me when she sees what I will become?_ She pushed the thought away as hard as she could, and allowed her true form to take hold.

* * *

When Kenzi had awoken it was well past noon. Trick told her that the Valkyrie's were already training. They weren't on the premises because Tamsin wanted to practice flight simulations or something like that. Apparently Dyson was out doing wolfy things, and when Kenzi asked about Bo, Trick looked uncomfortable.

Both Dyson and Trick had been standing a few yards behind Lauren when that whole mess happened this morning. Both men saw what happened, and Trick really would rather not talk about it.

Trick just told Kenzi that Bo was around here somewhere with Lauren, but he did not know where.

"Oh, Kenzi. When you find Isabeau will you tell her that I must return home to gather as many Fae as I can. I will return shortly."

"Will do, Trickster." Kenzi responded.

She figured she'd try to find Bo. If she knew her bestie, she knew Bo was probably not in a good place right now. The whole Valkyrie feelings and Doc problems, and such.

Kenzi searched around the camp for a good hour and couldn't find either one of them. She went back to where they slept and decided to try the trail Tamsin and Bo disappeared down last night. She tried really hard not to think about a half-naked Bo on top of a flustered Valkyrie when she passed by the area she and the other two Valkyrie's found them at.

After about 15 minutes, Kenzi found Bo seated on the edge of a cliff. The view made the human a little uneasy, but she approached anyway. She sat next to Bo.

"Okay, spill BoBo."

Bo looked at Kenzi and her eyes were red-rimmed and Kenzi immediately felt awful. She grabbed Bo and hugged her. "Oh, Bo bear, I'm so sorry."

Bo sniffed and laughed out a sob, "Ugh, Kenz sometimes I really hate being me."

"How can you hate being you? You're the most amazing person I know."

Bo nodded and let go of her friend. "She saw us like that Kenz. She saw me wrapped around Tamsin and the worst part was that at first I didn't even know Lauren was there. I wrapped myself around Tamsin and she watched it happen. How awful is that? I am literally the worst person you know, Kenzi."

"You can't help how you feel, Bo. Don't beat yourself up too bad. You and the Doc, well, let's be real. Relationships shouldn't require _that_ much work. You're a Succubus. Lauren tried to understand and be supportive of that, but she never really can be."

"Ya know, I was actually just thinking about that. My grandmother was faithful to Trick, and I really didn't understand that, but now I think I do. Trick is a powerful Fae, and he was able to sustain her."

Kenzi furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Bo, "So, you think that maybe Tamsin can? Is that something you actually want, to remain with only one person like that?"

Bo smiled and looked back at her best friend, "Yeah, Kenz, I think she can. And yes, that's exactly what I want with her."

Kenzi's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, who would have thought the Valkubitch would make an honest woman out of you."

Bo laughed hard and wiped her eyes, "Yeah who would have thought." Bo bumped her shoulder, "Come on, let's go back."

Kenzi filled Bo in on what everyone was doing at the moment, and suddenly a shaggy black wolf came barreling out of the trees next to them. Kenzi shrieked due to the unexpectedness out of it, and Dyson began cackling, as if he were trying to laugh. Bo reached down and pet Dyson's head.

"Dyson, shift back, I haven't talked to you yet."

Dyson backed away and shook his massive fury head.

"Oh right, yeah so Tamsin _commanded_ that everyone stay in their true form until after the battle. So, Dyson's stuck like this for however long." Kenzi told Bo.

"Wait, what? Including the Valkyries?"

Kenzi shrugged, "Yeah, well especially the Valkyries. You know them and their honor. Not a single one of them is going to break the command for fear they'll miss out on a _Battle of a Lifetime_."

 _Huh, Tamsin in her true form. All the time_. Bo wasn't sure why, but she found the thought kind of hot. And suddenly she wanted to see Tamsin right now.

"Are they back yet? Come on." Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm and tugged her up the trail.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses BoBo."

When they got back to the parking lot, Bo was a little more than bummed that she didn't see a single Valkyrie. They must still be training.

The saw Azrael sitting with his legs crossed, in trance mode.

Bo walked to him and planted herself in front of him, crossed her legs as well, and plopped her chin in her hand.

"Uh, Bo, whatcha doing?"

"I'm waiting for him to come back from wherever he is. I'm going to the realm of the heavens, Kenz. I'm going to fight with Tamsin. I have to be there. She doesn't need me to protect her, I know that, but still, I have to be there. I feel it."

Kenzi sat down beside her, as did Dyson. And so they waited.

When Azrael opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised at all to see the three sitting across from him.

Bo spoke first, "I want you to train me, Azrael. If anyone can help me control the hybrid inside of me, it's you."

Azrael smirked. It was a weird expression to see on his face. He looked like a teenage boy. "And you don't want Tamsin to know of our training, is that correct?"

Bo sighed, "I just think if she knows what you know, and what you've told me, she will demand I stay behind. I don't want her to know that this is something that scares me, that I'm afraid I can't do."

Azrael clasped his fingers together and sat back, thoughtfully."I'll agree to train you, on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"Bo asked warily.

"If I feel that you are not ready, that you can't control your hybrid true self, you must stay behind. Going if you're not ready will not only endanger you, but every Fae in the realm. Once you enter our realm, your power will equal ours. Every Fae's power of this realm will be magnified, as ours is diminished in my home world. Do we have a deal, Succubus."

Azrael stuck out his hand for Bo to shake, which is an action Trick must have explained to him. Bo grabbed his hand firmly and shook it, "We have a deal."

Azrael stood up gracefully, "Perfect, because we are expecting a guest, and I'm going to need help with you."

Kenzi looked around and then up at Azrael, "So who's the mystery guest?"

Azrael smiled, "My younger brother, Dumah."

* * *

 _So, Surprise! Chapter update. Lol Merry Christmas, everyone_


End file.
